


The Mission (A RC9GN Fanfic)

by DimensionOutsider



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionOutsider/pseuds/DimensionOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I'm not hoping that you will love me back, for I know that I'll just get hurt at the end,''</p>
<p>A ninja is forbidden to fall in love. Why? Because he can put his love one in grieve danger. This is the problem Randy is facing right now. He has a deep crush on Theresa ever since. What happens when he has another crush other than Theresa? Will his mission to defeat the Sorcerer be a success or a failure? BUT he's not the only one who is gonna face the Sorcerer alone for an unknown ninja came to Norrisville High. Is that the only mission the other ninja should accomplish or is there something else that Randy doesn't know about being a ninja? </p>
<p>I do not own RC9GN. Please message me or comment if there is something wrong with some chapters like wrong spelling, wrong grammars, etc. Don't be mad if there are, because everybody is perfectly imperfect and that i'm just a beginner. Thank you and read. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Randy and Howard are very excited to play the newest edition of Grave Punchers that they just bought from the store. They squeal like fangirls who have seen their favorite boy band at the street, loud enough for the people near them to hear. They ran to Randy's room so that they can play it already since Randy's house is more closer than Howard's. They threw their bags on the floor, inserted the disc, then started playing. The 2 played for a very long time or may I say until the next day. Sunshine came into the room, making them act like they're vampires.

''What time is it, Cunningham?'' Howard asked. Randy looked at his wall clock. His eyes widen.

''What the juice?! We only have 15 minutes to run to school!'' he shouted at Howard. They both panicked and run to school at their full speed, not bothering to even take a shower, brush their teeth, put in clean clothes, or even eat breakfast. (My brain: well they are in rush to go to school, right? Me: oh sorry brain, i'm just frickin stupid, u do know that right? My brain: yah) They are already at the hall as they run to their class till Randy slam a door open.

Randy's POV  
''We're so sorry Mrs. Driscoll for being late...again,'' I said-shouted. Mrs. Driscoll face palmed as she told us to sit down. She also give us the evil eyes.

''Ok class, I'm very happy to announce you that we have a new student, please come here in front of the class and introduce yourself,'' Mrs. Driscoll said. The girl next to Theresa stood up. Her shoulder length messy ponytailed hair and eyes are black. She has a few tiny pimples on her face. She has glasses. She has a plain grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse. She stands there for a few seconds till Mr. Driscoll 'speak'.

''Oh, don't be shy,'' After another few seconds she decided to speak.

''Hi, my name is Kaytlin De Guzman. I'm from Philippines. I have moved here to Norrisville because my uncle and auntie lived here and they are the ones who are going to take care of me after my parents have been in an accident or murdered. Up to now, I'm still trying to speak fluent English because I always speak Tagalog back at Philippines. Well I guess that's it, if you want more info about me, just ask.'' She said with a bright smile.

''Thank you for introducing yourself Kaytlin, you may now take a sit,''

''Oh yah, you can just simply call me Kayz,'' Kaytlin or may I say Kayz went back to her seat as the discussion begins.

Kayz's POV  
Kkrriinngg!!!  
'Time for 2nd class' I said in my mind. I walk toward my locker and got out the things I need. When I close my locker door, I saw the girl I have seated next to at Science class. She noticed me then she held her hand out toward me.

''Hi, you must be Kayz, I'm Theresa Fowler,'' she said. I shook her hand and gave her a smile. She asked me what's my schedule is as I told her. Her face brightens as she told me that we have all the same classes together. We are just walking to our next class when a tall jock stood up in front us, together with his bros.

''Hey guys, we got ourselves a Connect-The-Dots nerd!'' he said, pointing to my tiny pimples as he laughed with his bros. Theresa told me that he's name is Bash, the 11th grade bully and that I shouldn't mess with him. He grabbed me by my hoodie.

''You know what will make you more uglier pipsqueak? Is you inside that garbage can!'' He walk towards the garbage can and was ready to dump me inside when I kick him at his side. He let me go as I grab Theresa's hand and ran to our 2nd class.

Skip to LuNcH...  
Theresa and I are eating lunch together. She asked me many questions about me and yada-yada. She was just gonna ask me another question when a monster came out of nowhere. Everyone began to panic as they ran to the school's exit. I lost Theresa from the crowd but at least I got out of the building.

A lot of people crowded the cafeteria windows to watch something. I look at a window and saw a ninja fighting the monster...a clown-looking monster. He kept on saying the moves he's doing which kinda annoys me. He pull out his katana then slice the monster's unicycle in half. The monster turn into a regular guy or may I say clown. The ninja looked at my direction then winked at me. I rolled my eyes as he shouted.

''Smokebomb!!!'' then bam he disappear. After the fight, the students and teachers went back to the building. I was just walking to my next class when I saw Theresa walking with 2 other guys. I ran up to her and called her name.

''Hey Theresa!'' I called. She turn around together with the other guys. The other one has purple hair, slim, and tall while the other one has orange hair, chubby (a/n: I don't say fat, I say chubby so I can't hurt someone feelings) and short.

''Oh hi Kayz, this is Randy and Howard,'' she said pointing to the 2 of them.

''Pleasure to meet you guys,'' I said with a smile as I shook their hands. Theresa told me that the other 2 also have the same classes with the 2 of us which is so bruce.

Skip to DiSmIsSaL...  
The 4 of us had a great time till its time to go home. Once were out of the building, we got separated. I got home after a 30 minute walk. I got the key out of my pocket, turn the lock, and open the door. When I'm already inside, I threw my backpack at the sofa then get my tablet on the table. I tap on my tunes as the music starts. I lay down the sofa. I use my backpack as a pillow as I replay the events that happen a while ago. I made 3 new friends (even if I had the Connect-The-Dots face and looked like a nerd), someone tries to dump me in trash but failed, then saw a ninja fighting a clown monster thing then after the fighting, the ninja winked at meh then yada-yada.

''That wink must be for another girl and besides, hindi naman ako maganda tulad ng mga babae doon,'' I sighed, turn off my tunes, then fell asleep at the sofa.  
(Translation: I'm not even beautiful like the girls there)

(A/N I hope you enjoy it :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter a little too long...)

Kkrriinngg!!!KKRRIINNGG!!! x 10000000  
I tried to turn off my alarm clock by letting my hand search for the off button. I didn't feel anything so I search further and further till I pull myself out of my beauty sleep. My head hit the floor as I massage it a little.

'Oh yah, I forgot I slept on the sofa last night,' I said in my mind. I stretched aat thhe floor as I got ready for school.

Skip to gym class...  
I'm just standing straight at the side of the court while our couch is telling us (more like yelling at us) what to do today.

''Today, we're going to play dodgeball, left side are the dodgers, right side are the hitters. If one of the dodgers catch a ball, he or she gains a good grade at this class and also a life which explains that if he or she gets hit, he or she can still play. Now START!!!'' Our coach whistled as everybody went to their places. Randy, Howard, and I are at the left side so yah... I'm not loneleh.

I remembered the time my friends and I are playing dodgeball and I'm often the last one standing. Up to now, I still remember my dodgeball moves and techniques...MUAHAHAHA!!! Lol, XD. I got very excited as I let out a big smile which weirdens most of the people near meh. The coach whistled as the game starts.

''Hey bros, lets hit this Connect-The-Dots Nerd!'' Bash said. The hitters aim the ball to me as I smirked.

''Bring it on!'' I shouted to them. I quickly dodge the balls. Instead of hitting me, they hit the other peeps near me. I'm having the time of my life at the court till I'm the last one standing. The coach and the other peeps who are out are amazed when I'm the last one who's not been hit yet while the hitters are shock cuz mostly they can hit everybody...when I'm still not at Norrisville High. The peeps-who-have-been-hit cheered for me when a guy threw the ball at me. I did a back flip and caught the ball. The coach wrote on his notebook my name and the grade I deserve when...

''Give me the ball back!'' the guy who threw me the ball said. I looked at him and smirked.

''Ok,'' I threw the ball to him when it hit his side then bounced off to hit Bash's side.

''Oh!!! A Double Hitter!!!'' I shouted while laughing a bit. Another one threw his ball at me as I caught it and threw it at the basketball ring then...

''She shoots!!! She scores!!! Then the crowd goes wild!!!" Many laughed, many cheered. The coach whistled as he told us to hit the showers...to shower (Brain: Like obviously Me: Shaht up). I got dressed inside the cubicle, put on my glasses, and tie my hair without even combing my hair because in 5 minutes, my next class will start. I was just walking to my next class when a crowd of people started running towards the exit of the building...again.

Randy's POV  
I was just at my gym locker with Howard when we heard a roar. We search for it as we saw a monster throwing dodgeballs. I told Howard to get out as I hid at a corner and put on my ninja mask. I ran outside and saw the monster.

''Smokebomb!!!'' I shouted. I appeared in front of the monster and started fighting it.

''Ninja kick! Ninja punch! Ninja-oof!'' Someone kick me at my side as I hit the ground. I tried to stand up as I look at the person (who is now fighting the monster). My eyes widen. What The Juice?!?! I saw a blue ninja. I stood up and fought the monster once again but he kicked me away.

''Look ninja, this is my fight, not yours. Now get lost!!!'' he's...a she?! No wonder she has a high black pony tail that reaches her waist. She has black eyes as dark as the night sky without the moon nor the stars. She pulls out her katana and sliced the dodgeball the monster is carrying. Soon, the monster turn out to be Bash. The green smoke slowly got out of him as it went through a vent. She walked toward me as she pins me on the wall. Her face moving closer to mine. I am sweating inside my suit when she pointed her katana at my neck. The people were shocked.

''Leave all the fighting and destanking to me, got it?!?!" she said with an angry tone.

''Who are you anyways?!'' I asked her with a nervous smile (even if she can't see it)

''I'm known as the Ao Tamashī...or the Blue Soul,'' She puts back her katana and smokebombed. The smoke is blue and smells like...men's cologne. Everyone looked at me with questioned looks as I just blinked 2 times and smokebombed.

Ao Tamashī's POV  
I took my mask off at the bushes and put it inside my bag. The Ninja Nomicon glowed in blue. I got the book out of my bag and open it as I got shloomp inside. I landed with a thud. I look at the sky as the clouds reveal a message.

''A ninja sacrifices for what is good for his people and allies,'' I read it out loud then I got shloomp back to reality. I threw the book to my bag and hug my legs as tears stream down my face.

''Its just unfair...''

Theresa's POV  
Dismissal...

''Did you see the new ninja, Kayz? I mean like, she's so mean to the other ninja,'' I reacted. I was walking with Kayz, Howard, and...and Randy.

''I know right, like who does she think she is?'' she said.

''And for real, when are you gonna comb your hair?'' I asked her.

''Probably when I get home,'' she said as she giggled a little bit. I was not really paying attention while going down the stairs when I miss a step. Someone grasp on my hand, stopping my fall. I look at that person and saw that its...Randy. My face heat up as I started to blush a light shade of pink. It feels like the world stopped when we look at each other. My heart race at full speed when...

''Once upon a time, a princess name Theresa was saved by her knight in shining armor, Randy. Because of Randy's bravery to save her from falling to the ground, princess Theresa gave him a kiss on the lips as they live happily ever after, the end'' Kayz said. I glared at her as she gave me a smirk. I stand up properly and catch up on Kayz and Howard.

''Umm guys, I better go now and yah...see yah on Monday,'' she said as she run-off.

Kayz's POV  
Home...  
I jumped on my bed and rest for a while. I went to the kitchen to cook dinner... Few minutes later, I'm now stirring the mushroom soup with potatoes...or simply Mushroom and Potato soup.

''How's your first 2 days of school?'' I look toward Skullix...my skeleton wolf. He still has fur covering his body but not his face and half of his legs. Skullix is a rare and mystical wolf. I found him at the woods here at Norrisville. He told me that he was created or/and born like this ever since. He doesn't know the reason why he's like that nor cares about it. Since he trusted me when we first encounter, he gave me a power to understand him and I mean only him. Also, he can understand tagalog a little bit for I'm teaching him.

''Nagkaroon ako ng tatlong kaibigan, may nag-bully na saakin, may dalawang ninja sa eskwela, may mga monsters, and had a funtime at dodgeball,'' I replied.  
(Translation: I made 3 new friends, someone bullied me already, there are 2 ninjas at school, there are monsters, and had a funtime at dodgeball)  
I turn off/out the fire as I put soup on my bowl and Skullix's. I sat on the floor next to Skullix and gave him his bowl of soup. I gently blow on my spoon full of soup and put it in my mouth when...

''So do you have a boyfriend already?'' I fake choke and glared at him.

''Of course not, I've been in that school for just 2 days then you're expecting me that I have a BF already. And you do know the reason why I can't have one, right?'' I asked him.

''Yeah I know. How about a crush?'' he smirked as I playfully punched him at his side.

''Shaht ahp!''

Randy's POV  
Howard and I decided to come to my house to hangout. Well actually, its more like talking about the new ninja.

''I can't believe that ninja said to me to back off and leave the fighting and destanking to her. Like, who's also a ninja here? Me of course!'' I shouted as I punched the wall.

''Chill dude, you don't need to follow her. Besides, ur also a ninja yah know and ur mission is to kick butt,'' Howard said. The Ninja Nomicon started glowing as I open it and got shloomp. I landed at a pond when a message appeared.

''A ninja shall bring his ally to goodness.'' I said then I got eaten by a fish then shloomp back to reality.

''So what did it said?'' he asked.

''It said that I should bring an ally of mine to goodness,'' I literally don't know what the Nomicon is telling me though I have to figure it out someday.

''Oh yah, before anything else. Do u have a crush on Kayz? I mean like, you just winked at her at her first day of school,'' Howard asked.

''What the juice Howard! Of course not,'' I looked away from him as a blush formed from my cheeks.

''If not, then you must have a crush on the new ninja,'' he smirked at me.

''Howard, shut up,''

''Fine, i'll shut up if you confess to me that you have a crush on either one of them,''

''Ok, ok, fine it's...''

Cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll know who it is...near the end, XD


	3. Chapter 3

Kayz's POV  
It's 1:30 in the afternoon and I'm bored as eff. Just starring at the ceiling, breathing slowly. Skullix is at the woods, hunting for his supper. I thought of going to the park but the problem is, who's gonna watch over the house? Ugh! Another option entered my mind, which is to sleep. I slowly close my eyes and was about to enter my dreamworld when...

''Kayz! I just came back from the world's largest all-you-can-eat buffet!" My eyes shot open as I looked at at Skullix and his very bloody body.

''So what did you ate?'' I asked him as I sit up straight.

''Fishes, rabbits, and deers. I still have some more actually, you want one? I just needed to puke it out,'' he said making puking sounds. I rolled my eyes and laugh a bit. He went to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath. A few seconds later, a thought of going to the park pop out of my head. I put my tablet and pocket wifi in a small bag as I wrote a letter for Skullix so that he knows where I'm and when I'll come back.

Just walking at the side walk while listening to my tunes. Once I saw the park, I saw a family having a picnic on one of the picnic tables while having a nice converrsation. It made me remembered the time when my family and I used to bond. I let those events pass out of my mind as I sat on a bench. Taking out my tablet and pocket wifi, I started to chat one of my friends back at Philippines and listened to loud booming music that a hand waved infront of me. My head came face to face with Randy.

''Oh hi Randy, sorry, I was too focused on my chat and music,'' I said while scratching the back of my neck and taking off my earphones.

''So thats the reason why you didn't notice. I kept on asking yoh if you wanted to join Howard and I in Truth or DARE?'' he asked as I nodded in agreement. He grasp on my hand as he dragged me to their picnic table.

''Kayz, glad you can join us,'' Howard said as we fist bumped. Randy and I took our sits as the game started.

''Me first!'' Howard said as he looked at Randy with an evil grin. ''Cunningham, truth or dare?''

''Truth,'' Randy replied with full confidence.

''Hmm...nice choice. Hehe, what is the most embarassing thing that happen in your life?'' Randy hit his head on the table as he let out a groan. I laughed a bit as I saw Randy looked at me with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Well that was weird...

''Fine,'' he mumbled. ''I was waiting in a very long line at the cafeteria at school because they are giving away free donuts, cakes, and ice creams. I've saved Howard a place in line cuz he's on the comfort room, doing his 'duty'. After wat seems like 30 mins, it feels like I should really use the bathroom but I dont want to lose my place in line nor lose Howard's nor be the only one (or two) to not have a single donut, cake, or ice cream when... I peed on the floor already. People laughed and disgusted me, even Theresa, but still we're friends.''he told us as he banged his head multiple times on the table while Howard and I ared just laughing our ass out, making the people around us feel uncomfortable. Now it's Randy's turn to ask...

''Kayz, truth or dare?'' he asked me while pointing his finger at me.

''Dare,'' I said with a confident look on my face.

''Since you're a girl...I'll make it easy for you, I dare you to lick that swing,'' he said, pointing to a swing set.

''Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw. Ok.'' I said as I went to the swing and licked the sit. After that, the same family I saw earlier looked at me as if I just escaped from the mental hospital.

''What? You got a problem with that?'' I asked them with my hands on my hips. The parents push their kids to their car and drove off as I shrugged the scenarios that just happened then went back to Randy and Howard. Now it's my turn, muahahahaha!!!

''Howard, truth or dare?'' I asked him.

''Dare,'' he answered. This is harder than I thought. Not a single dare came into my mind when I saw Julian. An evil smile took over my face.

''I dare you to hug Julian-''

''Wait, wat?!?!" he reacted and cut me on mid sentence.

''Let meh finish yah know. I dare you to hug Julian and while hugging him, do a back flip on top of that rock,'' I said while pointing to a big rock. He slightly growled at meh as he went to Julian, who's reading his book on a bench. He unexpectedly hugged Julian, making him shocked by his sudden action and letting go of his book. Howard walked, while hugging Julian, to the big rock I pointed. He back flipped but landed on the hard ground. He let's go of Julian and threatened him to not never talked about it nor think about the crazy scenarios that just happened as he went back to our table. Randy and I laughed at Howard.

''Now it's payback time to both of you, Kayz, Randy, Truth or Dare?'' he asked with an angry face on. Randy and I looked at each other as we said 'Dare' in unison.

''I dare you guys to do 7mins in heaven behind that tree,'' he said with a smirk on his face while pointing a tree.

''But we're not yet dating and it's been like a few days I met Randy,'' I said while crossing my arms.

''A dare is a dare Kayz, now do it,'' he said, pushing me and Randy toward the tree. He told us that he'll be back in exact 7mins to check us out cuz he's going to buy a burger just a couple of meters away from the tree. He left us there speechless, weird-ify, awkward-ify, and....I think thats it, lol. I turn to look at Randy when I notice that our faces are just inches away. I can see his blush forming on his cheeks as he turn away.

''So...'' he said, breaking the silence.

''What?'' I asked him, still looking at him...or may I say at his hair. Without me realizing, he put his hand on top of mine. Heat rises to my face as I pull my hand away. He looks at me with a why-did-you-pull-away look.

''Sorry, I get surprised or shocked whenever someone made a sudden movement,'' I said while scratching the back of my neck. He asked me if he can hold my hand as I nod. He held my hand as we just held hands and sit...not speaking a single word.

Howard's POV  
After I bought and ate the hamburger, I decided to check on the two. I tip toed to the tree and saw them, holding hands.

''Ehem!'' I 'coughed' alarming them that I'm here. They just look at me with no emotion at all. I asked them if I miss anything and they said no...SO THEY JUST SAT THERE, HOLDING HANDS, IN 7MINS?!?!

''Earth to Howard,'' Randy said while waving his hand infront of me as I snap back ti reality. I just huffed and crossed my arms.

''Are you thinking of me and Randy already making out behind that tree?'' Kayz asked, her eyebrow high.''Howard, I told you that Randy and I are just friends-''

''With benefits,'' I cutted as she made an are-you-serious look.

''Hey guys, its my turn!'' Randy said, getting impatient. I let Randy take his turn as we just sat down on the grass.

''Kaytlin, truth or dare?'' he asked Kayz as she responded with a 'truth'. ''Ok, this time I wont go easy on you. Who is your biggest crush?'' he asked her with a smirk though I can feel his a little unhappy. Kayz just got burned but...WHY IS SHE SO CALM?!?! SHOULDN'T SHE BE NERVOUS OR PANICKING?!?!

''I can tell you and I can show you who is my biggest crush, also you get to meet him later for...I'm already late for my date,''she said with a hint of embarassment on her tone. I can hear Randy's heart being crushed. She asked us to accompany her on going home since her 'boyfriend' is there, and yeah we agreed. While walking to Kayz's home I asked-whispered Randy.

''Oooooooh, someones jelous,'' Randy nudged my elbow as I yelp.

''Shut up,''

A/N  
Ooooooooh, jelousy happens, XD.  
Sorry for not updating for a while for I'm busy doing homework and stuff and that I got writer's block...mkay bai :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Randy's POV  
 _SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!?!_ shouting inside my head as we are still walking to her house. I turn to look at Kayz that has a smile on her face.  _She really wants to meet her bf so badly._ I sighed as she asked me whats wrong.

''Nothing nothing,'' I told her with a fake smile while scratching my neck. Howard gave me an are-you-jelous look as I send him a dont-push-it look. We're here at her front door as she let us in. She told us that his 'boyfriend' might be at the kitchen as Howard and I just gave her a nod. She went to the kitchen as Howard kept on nudging my elbow while telling me that I'm jelous. We heard Kayz giggled at the kitchen as I assume that they are making out, sweet talking, or simply playing.

She went out of the kitchen with a box. She lay it down on her coffee table at her living room. She told us to eat as she open the lid to reveal a pie. Our mouths filled with dripping saliva as we dig in. The pie is cold though its tasty. I asked her what's the pie we are eating as she told us that its Buko pie and that she made it yesterday and...

''That's my date actually,'' she said with a bright smile. So...HER BOYFRIEND IS A PIECE OF PIE?!?! I felt my body floating. I thought its a real guy with a muscular body that can twist and break the bones of anyone who dares to go near Kayz.

''I assume that you guys are thinking of a real guy, aren't you?'' she asked with a smirked. Howard and I nodded as she laughed a bit. ''Guys, how can someone like me be loved by a guy if all they are looking for are big boobs and booties, and a beautiful face and sexy body?'' she asked, taking a bite on her slice of pie. ''Sometimes,'' she continued.  _You are right, Kayz. But you didn't realize that you have a secret admirer who likes you just the way you are._

Skip to Monday...  
It's Spanish class and... I DONT KNOW AN EFF ABOUT WHAT THEY'RE SAYING. I just stared at the students, talking about their reports...in spanish. The teacher looked at me and walked to my table.

''Miss De Guzman, its time for your report,''  _WHAT REPORT?!?! NO ONE TOLD MEH._ Beads of sweat are forming as it flowed down to my neck.

''Umm miss,'' I looked to the direction of the sound as I saw Randy with his hand up.

''Yes Mr. Cunningham?'' she asked, her eyebrow high.

''Kayz is just new here at Norrisville High and she doesn't know the assignments that we're given because on those times, she wasn't there. Plus, she only knows two languages which is Tagalog and English,'' he explained. The teacher nod in agreement as she gave me another chance to give a report next meeting. I sat down as I lip synced  _Thank you_ to Randy. The bell rang as we got to our lockers.

Author's POV •o•   
At Mcfist Industries...  
As usual, Mcfist is yelling at Viceroy to invent a new invention to kill the ninja...s.

''Viceroy! What pathetic inventions have you built today that will let the ninja destroy it?'' Mcfist said, sarcasm with a mix of bored in his tone. Viceroy rolled his eyes as he presented his newest invention. A robot with canons as hands walked beside Viceroy.

''*yawns* So what does this doohikie do?'' he asked.

''As you can see, this robot contains  **all**  of the stickiest mixture inside its canons which can trap the ninja in place, unless he was sprayed by this antidote,'' Viceroy said, lifting up a container filled with clear violet-ish liquid. ''This liquid melts the sticky substance,'' he continued. He put his hand in the canon, pulling his hand out, the sticky substance joining. He sprayed the liquid on the sticky substance as it melts to the floor. ''We can only use this liquid in case of emergencies or when the ninja is already dead,'' Mcfist smiles evilly as he said that 'his' idea will totally kill the ninja...

At Norrisville High...  
 _Detention._ The name of the room where Randy and Howard are. Why are they there? Well lets say that they just made all the students have the biggest food fight evah. Talk about destroying the whole cafeteria, so bruce right? Well some people dont agree to our generation -_-. Just tapping their pens in boredom when Randy saw a robot, sticking people all over the campus. He's very sure that Miss Wickwhacker wont go easy on them but luck just came, the robot shoot a sticky substance at her, making her stick to the blackboard. Randy and Howard ran to the bathroom as he changed to ninja mode.

He went outside, smokebombed infront of the robot when he saw 'her'. You know who I mean, and yeah you're right, Ao Tamashī just came back. Mcfist is in the background, looking all pumped up with a mix of curiosity.  _There's another ninja?!?!_ He reacted. With every hit the robot had in response from Blue Soul, she also tries to hit Randy...so yah, a pattern was made. Robot-Randy-Robot-Randy. She gave the robot a round house as she gave the same treatment to Randy which sends him smashing on the wall. She pulls out her ninja rings and sends it flying toward the robot and slicing it in half. It exploded as the sticky substance went all over the place...even at her left hand. She didnt notice the substance at her hand as she went to Randy who is massaging his head. When he saw her figure, a death glare form in his eyes as he tackles her to the ground, his hands on her hands. She kicks her off of her sending him and her flying. She looks at her left hand, which is holding Randy's right hand, that has a sticky substance.

She tried everything to get rid of the substance and Randy's hand off of her but failed. She pulls out a smokebomb and smashes it to the ground, disappearing with Randy.

Ao Tamashī's POV  
 **''Great! Just Great! I'm stuck with an idiot!''** I said out loud while dragging the unknown red ninja.

**''Well its your fault why were stuck like this!''** he shouted back. I shot him a glare and pinned him to the floor.

**''Oh yah, then who's the one who tackled me to the ground?!''**

**''What's your problem with me?! I didn't do anything wrong to you!''** he gritted his teeth while fighting back the force.

**''Don't even think about dodging my question!''** I put my right hand in his neck and started to strangle him...softly and slowly. He chokes softly as I let him go. He reaches for air as I just look at his struggle. I let out a sigh as I got no choice but to stay like this until I find a new antidote. I dragged him in a few meters as I saw my bag at the bush. I grabbed and sling it on my back. I looked at him and asked where his bag is while he just  _hmp_ h at me as I grabbed him by his collar.

**''Fine, be that way. I'll make sure if I find it, your 'very important' stuff will be mine,''** I threaten him as he just rolled his eyes.

**''Oh really, as if!''** he took out his cellphone and dial someone. ''Hey bro, I won't be going to school in a few days cuz i'm stuck with her... And I mean stuck by some sticky goo-'' I snatched his phone as I spoke. ''And by the way, I suggest that you take care of his things cuz one day, I'll be the one taking 'good care' of it, BYE!!!'' I shouted as I smashed it on the ground, pieces flying over.

**''Hey!!!''** he shouted at me. ''What? I'm 'good' at taking 'care' of stuff yah know,'' I said with an evil smirk...

We're now here on a silent alley. We went to it's corner as I moved the piece of cardboard out of the way, revealing a tiny path. We squeezed to the other side. Once we got out, it started to rain. Nighttime has come. I used my earth bending skills to make us a rock kind of house. Long rocks on the left, right, and on top. We went inside and watched the rain fall. I looked at him, shuddering because of the coldness. I picked up some wood near 'our' 'house' and stacked it between us as I lit it with my fire bending skills. He looked at me as I looked at him... I can see shades of pink in his cheeks.

''Did you just put on make-up?'' I asked as he rubbed his face furiously.

''No!'' he shouted as I laughed a bit as I slowly entered my dreamworld...


	5. Chapter 5

Still Ao Tamashī's POV  
Sun's rays are burning my eyes, waking me from my great slumber. I woke up to see the red ninja infront of me, lighlty snoring and...sleep farting :P. His right hand, grasp on my left. While his left hand on... **MY CHEST?!?!** I used my water bending skills to send 'dirt water' (its not mud) to his face, making him have a morning heart attack. He glared at me and shouted.

**''WHAT THE JUICE?!?! WAKING ME UP BY SPLASHING ME DIRT WATER?!?!"** He stood up and dry himself like what 'normal' people do, shaking it off. I rolled my eyes as I used my water bending skills to remove the water from him, making him all dry up. He stared at me as I smirked.

''What? Never saw someone as beautiful as me?'' I asked him sarcastically. He turned around blushing. ''You know what? How many times do you put make-up on in a single day?'' I asked him as he punched me on my arm, making me chuckle. We jumped through rooftops for hours till his tummy rumbled. He told me to stop cuz he's tired from all that running and that he's hungry. I looked inside my bag and search for food and luck came to me. I saw a ham and bacon sandwich neatly packed inside a plastic container. I gave the sandwich to him as he gave me a curios look.

''Wait, you're not going to eat?'' he asked me. I shook my head. When he's already chewing the sandwich, I told him that it expired last week. He spit it out as I laughed while I think of an antidote till a light bulb lit up on top of my head. After he finished eating, I dragged him toward McFist Industries, and what I mean drag I mean his butt is on the ground, sparks litting up till there is fire. He looks at his poor butt and said with drama.

''Dont worry buddy, I wont let her drag you again,'' I used my scarf to drop us down, slowly above McFist and Viceroy.

''This antidote will be kept inside this secret compartment behind your picture,'' Viceroy said while putting the antidote inside the compartment and locking it inside as he hid it behind the picture. McFist said that Marci is waiting for him at the lobby as they went out. We dropped ourselves to the ground and took off the picture revealing letters.  _Ugh, I hate passwords._ I tried many times but failed. He sats on the ground, just watching me do all the work.  _Ninja? No. McFist? No. Viceroy? No. Marci? No. MarciMySugarBoo? No. UGH! Ok...breath in, bad breath out. ViceroyTheSmartestAndMostHandsomeHumanBeingInTheWholeUniverse?_ **BEEP!** The door opened as I facepalmed.  _Really? Should've known he's the mastermind, ahehe._ The door opened as I reached for the antidote. I sprayed on the sticky substance as it started to melt. I can feel my hand moving free and that the other ninja's hand is lying on the ground. I kept the antidote as we went out of the industries.

''So...'' he said, stopping in his track.

''What?'' I looked back at him, my arms crossed.

''Was there something wrong I did to you that made you all angry to me?'' he asked as he grasped on my hand, worry in his eyes.

''So you still dont know?'' I asked, slapping off his hand off me. I can see question marks above him.

''Know what?''  _I c_ _ant believe he still doesnt know about it *slaps face real hard*_

''To a ninja as pathetic as you, you didnt know about the legend?''

''What legend?'' but after that, I disappeared, leaving him on top of a building, filled with questions.

Theresa's POV  
 _After the whole robot case yesterday, Randy didnt came back. Howard said that he has to go somewhere, leaving his bag to him. I should probably go to his house to check if he's ok since its already dismissal._ I walked down the stairs as I saw Kayz.

''Hey Kayz, where have you been?'' I asked as she looked at me with a smile on her face.

''I got locked inside the girls' comfort room,'' she said as she turn her eyes to Bash. I nodded in agreement as I asked her if we can visit Randy. She grinned at me and nudged my elbow.

''Whaaaaaaaaat?'' I asked her.

''Oh, I dont know. Maybe its because you're visiting you're  **BOYFRIEND!!!''** she shouted as I covered her mouth. My face burning up. We just continue to talk about random stuff till we got to Randy's house. I knocked softly but no one answered. I knocked again, still none.

''Here, let me try,'' Kayz said as she knocked and called out Randy's name. Randy opened the door as he scratched his neck and smiled.

''Hehe, sorry, I was listening to loud music,'' he explained as he let us in. I looked at Kayz and asked her on when did she have the confidence to call out to guys? She said to me that back at her neighborhood, her friends always force her to call out a guy friend of theirs which explains that she is already into it.

Randy's POV...earlier  
I ran back home and got changed into clean clothes and ate. After that, I went to my room and talked to the Nomicon.

''Nomicon, what is the legend Ao Tamashī is talking about?'' I asked desperately. I tried opening it but it wont budge. I thought of...wait, where is my bag?! I remembered that I left it with Howard as I called him.

Me: Hey bro, is my bag still with you?

Howard: Yes, want me to bring it to you at your house?

Me: Sure

Howard: K, B there

After that, he hunged up. I heard someone shouted my name as I went downstairs to open the door. Kayz and Theresa standing behind it.

''Hehe, sorry, I was listening to loud music,'' I lied. ''So what makes you girls go all the way here at my house,'' I asked them.

''Well, our legs brought us here so yah,'' Kayz replied as I just rolled my eyes. ''For real, Theresa just wants to check on her cute gummy bear if he's alright,'' she continued. I turned to look at Theresa ,who is a blushing mess, and smiled at her.

''Kung mahal niyo na talaga and isa't isa, aminin nyo na,''she said.  
(Translation: If you really loved each other, just admit it)

''What?'' Theresa and I said in unison.

''Oh nothing, hehe,''

A knock was heard as I opened it to reveal Howard with my bag. We talked and chat all day till its time to go. Everyone say their goodbyes and went to our own ways.

Ao Tamashī's POV  
Just pouring the antidote in my ninja balls or in other words, making new weapons. Its been a long time the ninja has been...well, a ninja, but he still doesnt know about the whole legend...well atleast I wont have to compete with him though I still have to tell him the whole legend :P. After pouring the antidote, I slammed myself on my bed. I looked at the stars on my window till tears started rolling down my cheeks.

''Its just unfair...''


	6. Chapter 6

Randy's POV  
Sitting in Science class, my chin on my hand while Mr. and Mrs. Driscoll teach. I'm totally not in my zone right now. I'm still curious about the whole legend that Ao Tamashī didnt really explained. My gaze went to the window when Mrs. Driscoll called for my attention.

''Mr. Cunningham, if you're just gonna daydream of who knows what, you may continue it at detention,'' she said while handing me a detention slip. I groaned as I went to detention. Mrs. Driscoll is right,  **I M** gonna continue my 'daydream' about the legend.  _Maybe its all about me...IM THE LEGEND? Nah, thats imposibble. Was it that there will be a new edition of GravePuncher? No. Or was it that there will be a... No. Or was it... No. Ugh! I have to know what it is!_ Suddenly, a loud roar was heard outside as I took a peek. Its stanked Bucky. I am alone in the room since Ms. Wickwhacker went to the comfort room. I looked at my bag, opened it and started to search for my mask...wait...oh no...no, no, no.  **HOW CAN MY MASK BE GONE WHEN ITS ALWAYS INSIDE MY BAG?!?!... EVEN THE NINJA NOMICON?!?! This is so not bruce, IM GONNA GET SHOOBED!!!** I looked over the window to see 'her' fighting it like how can I fight without the mask? Even  **SHE** cant fight without her mask...does she?

After seeing her finish the job, she smashes her smokebomb and disappears, leaving the people cheering for her. What the juice! Thats supposed to be my cheers! I slammed my head on the window multiple times till it began to ache. What am I gonna do?!?! I cant find my mask nor the nomicon anywhere. I buried my face on my bag, telling myself negative messages. Its just so... **UGH!!!**

''You do know that telling yourself negative messages will not change anything nor find your mask or nomicon, right?'' I jumped out of my chair and saw Ao Tamashī sitting on the desk.

''Why are you even here? Should you be at your class or something? And how did you know that I'm the ninja?'' I asked her as she chuckled.

''Pfft, like who says Im studying here? I'm an outsider, I'm a trespasser. Besides, I just need my observation skills. I have heard your voice and also your friend who you have been talking to through your cellphone, it didnt took long for me to find you guys and I also have a message to our enemies that they should use their common sense,'' she said while getting off the desk then pulling something out.  **ITS MY MASK AND THE NOMICON! HOW? WHEN?**

''And by the way, looking for these?'' she asked while holding it near me. I was about to get it when she put it inside her suit.

''If you want it then...you have to catch me,'' Is she serious? Me chasing her? A normal guy chasing a ninja girl? She's acting like a total wonk though I didn't notice that I'm already chasing her. She's fast  **SINCE** she has the mask. I'm already getting tired of her being a total wonk to me. I was about to shout at her when she's already out of sight. My detention hours is done so I decided to just fix my things and go home since its already dismissal. Who could she possibly be? If ever that I'll find it all out, I'll spread it all over the campus even if I had broken a rule of being a ninja. Besides, I know she schools here, I just need to use my common sense and observe but I have to get my mask first so that words will be believe cuz its really from 'the ninja'. I saw my gang passing by as I ran to them.

''Hey guys!'' I greeted them. My bro and I did our complicated (on what other people said) fist bump while I high fived a Theresa and normal fist bumped Kaytlin. ''What happened a while ago? I heard that there's a monster again,'' I asked them. They told me that the red ninja never came though the blue one is there.

''Oh yah, Kayz just got lost because of the crowd a while ago when everyone is panicking,'' Theresa said.

''1st of all, I often gets lost in crowds. 2nd, they are pushing and pulling me yah know,'' Kayz said aa she crossed her arms. Thats funny, she  **OFTEN** gets lost in crowds? Or was it that she goes somewhere to put on her mask and zoop, she turns into the blue ninja. Before I jumped to conclusions, when its her first day here at school, the blue ninja is not here but the next day, there she is. Kayz's and Ao Tamashī's personalities are not the same though Kayz might be just being all fake-y nice so that her cover wont be blown. I now know who she is. Now I just need to get my mask and the nomicon.

''Earth to Randy,'' Howard waved his hand on my gaze, taking me back to reality. ''The girls said that they should go before their curfew and PS, where are you when the monster is here?''

''The blue ninja, as what I assume is Kayz, took my mask and the nomicon,'' I can see Howard's eyes widen.

 **''SHE'S THE NINJA?!?!"** he reacted as I shushed him. We're now walking to Howard's house as we reached their, we went pass Heidi and went to his room and looked it.

''As what I assume she is, it all makes sense why she 'often gets lost' in the crowd. Besides, when its her second day here at school, the blue ninja came. Also, every good side has its own bad side,'' I quoted. ''After getting back my mask and nomicon, I will tell Heidi ,in ninja form, to form a crowd that will trap her then I will get into the scene then tell everyone the bad things she did to me and that she's the blue ninja,'' I can sense that Howard is shocked of my decision.

''But bro, isn't that breaking the rule: When a ninja is known, its hard to be unknown something like that and, isn't it a little bit of crossing the line?'' he asked.

''Nope, besides, she's the first one to cross the line,'' I told him as I said that I should go before curfew.

Ao Tamashī's   
Im home once again. I took out his mask and the nomicon as I put it on my bedside table (the table beside the bed, gets?). The wind is strong and as cold as ice. I took off my mask, revealing my self with a blue tank top and black shorts. My long, short, deep, and shallow training and battle scars are seen.  _He doesnt even know what I have been through those past years. He's doesnt even have the responsibility and courage to even own it._ My scars means achievement and mostly...pain. He just started being a ninja for like this year while I started like many years ago. I might be a girl though I have guts but...a true ninja do whats right for his people even if its a matter of life and death. I opened up my ninja nomicon and flip through its pages. I stopped when a message caught my attention.

''Its better to accept the fact than to force the false,'' I said it out loud as I sigh. 'I guess I just have to accept the fact that its not for me,' Tears started rolling down my cheeks, joined with sobs and exploding emotions. 'I'll just accomplish this mission then I'm done, I can go back to my old life,' The thoughts of being a failure ran through my mind. I just wanted to be...a different somebody. A thought of apologizing and giving back his mask and nomicon came to my mind but its hard to earn someone's trust after crossing their line though its worth a shot...

On the streets...  
I didnt wore my mask since most of the people should be sleeping right now instead of planning to get me. I ran to his house since I've been stalking him for days now. I climbed to his window and lightly opened it. I went inside and saw him sleeping soundly...while farting. Getting his mask and nomicon, I put it beside him. I wrote a 'sorry' note on a piece of paper and put it on top as I went back home.

Randy's POV  
My alarm clock rang as I open my eyes. My eyes widen as I turned wide awake.  **MY MASK AND THE NOMICON!!!** Thunder roared outside as rain started pouring harder.  **'SUSPENDED! SUSPENDED!'** I whispered-shouted-cheered when my mom shouted that classes were really suspended. I jumped up and down when I saw a piece of paper, it read...

'Dear Randy,  
I know that it doesnt seem to be like me when I apologize to people...mostly to you. I'm very sorry for being a total wonk at you like everytime we encounter. I'm very sorry for taking away your mask and nomicon. I know that trusts are hard to earn back after giving you heavy difficulties. If ever we encounter again, I wanted to know if you have forgiven me or not, I dont care, I just need to know. I want to start over. I wanted to forget the past and kmow the future. Since I left you with curiosity a few days ago, I'll tell you all about the legend and the reason why I'm like this. Once again, I'm so sorry.   
-Ao Tamashī'

She just said sorry to me. A tough girl like her, apologizing to me? That's just shocking though one question remains in my mind. Am I still gonna continue my revenge?


	7. Chapter 7

(YES! My fav number! Ok thats it, lel)

Kayz's POV  
After the whole storm yesterday, it turn out to be very fair and sunny today. My morning has been great cuz Skullix just made me bacon and rice for breakfast (Yammie! xD). My emotion is highly positive, I hope the rest of the day will be great like maybe my quizzes are high, the food at the cafeteria will be great, or best, no monsters cuz I might get lost in the crowd again, hehehe. When I went in the campus, many people are staring at me while whispering something to each other. Well thats just weird but still I smile. I opened my locker and put my stuff in then after that, I closed it. I looked back and saw a crowd of people trapping me. Whats happening? Soon the red ninja 'Fart Bombed' infront of me as I inhaled its unpleasant smell. Coughing as he went a few steps back, away from me.

''Ok...guys you're freaking me out, whats goin on?'' I asked them, feeling uneasy.

''Oh you know why,'' the ninja said as I gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look.

''For real, I dont know,'' I said. He shrugged as he walked all around me.

''Stop acting like you dont know...Ao Tamashī,'' I got shocked on what he just said. He's gotta be pulling my leg right now.

''Ao Tamashī? Ninja, I think you have been mistaken for its not me,'' I said. I thought its going to be a positive day for me.

''Tsk tsk tsk, Kaytlin, Kaytlin, Kaytlin. Just tell us the truth that you're the blue ninja, that you're Blue Soul cuz I'm really getting tired of this. Im tired of you being such a wonk to me like what the juice did I did to you to be like this to me?'' he asked me. I dont know what he's saying. Is he accusing me on something I'm not nor I didn't do? Maybe? Probably? Yes?

''Look ninja, I'm not Blue Soul-''

''Then how would you explain to me that you 'often get lost' in crowds when a monster or robot ambushes the school? Are you going to hide to put on your ninja suit?'' wait...How did he knew those information? I only told them to my 3 closests friends here.

''Before I answer that, how would you explain to me that you know those info  **IF** I only said it to my 3 closests friends?'' I asked him, my eyebrows high while my arms are crossed. Everybody 'ooooh'-ed as they stare at the ninja.

''That's because I had good ears and besides, I've already trapped you Blue Soul so just stop acting!'' he shouted. I can feel tears raining down my cheeks as I fought back.

**''OH REALLY?! WHATS UR PROOF THAT IM BLUE SOUL?!"** I asked him as I felt him smirked under his mask.

''Every good side has its own bad side. You're just being all nice just to cover up your ninja side. Your innocence hides a storm. You might be all happy with your friends but when it comes to me, you're a monster.'' Those words hit me, I can't help myself but cry in front of the people. Infront of the students, teachers, even McFist. But then, I felt someone patting me and shushing me. I turn to look who it is as I saw...

Randy's POV  
I looked at her crying face when I hear foot steps. The crowd split into two as my eyes widen. No. It cant be.  **THERE CANT BE 2 AO TAMASHĪS?!?!** She went infront of her as she patted her back and shushing her. I cant believe that I just made Kayz cried while at the same time, humiliating myself infront of people. Blue Soul wiped her tears away as she whispered something to her that made her eyes wide open and look straight at me. Oh no...did she just told her that I'm her friend or may I say...Randy? Kayz glared at me as she ran toward the exit of the school.

''Wrong observations can bring you to wrong decisions,'' she said as she slapped me hard.

''Accusing someone that he's the ninja and telling one's identity is one of the main rules of being a ninja and...you just break it. I thought you are right for the position but it looks to me that, you're not. And in every wrong doing you do, there is always a consequence...'' she said as she smoke bombed, leaving me with many disappointed people. McFist is just there, all happy and positive. If I didn't just did my revenge, Kayz might be as happy and positive as McFist right now. Everyone went to their own ways as I smoke bombed. I felt so guilty. I decided to just go to my class.

When I came to class, the students are talking about the ninja, or in other words me. They told each other that I'm more of a jerk than Bash, that they thought that I just hurt one of my people when I should be helping or saving them. These negative words are stucked in my head. Its supposed to be history but changed into a subject called The Ninja Jerk. Howard gave me a slow shook of his head. Now my best friend? Now thats just great. When its lunch already, Theresa felt bad for Kayz as she suggest that we should all visit her but the problem is, will she let us in?

Back to Kayz  
Im here at my room, having an existential crisis. When I get mad, sad, or depressed, I dont like talking to people nor have anyone around me...unless its my friends back at my place. I usually draw people dying, with blood and gore, ripped off limbs, and etc. It helps me pour out most of my anger. I cant believe that Randy would shout and accuse me like that. I decided to not go to school for the whole week to clear my mind or should I still come and just ignore my friends? Well who knows, todays friday so I still have time to plan.

''Malapit na nila malaman...''  
(They almost knew...)

Back to Randy's  
We decided to not visit her so that she has space. Once I got home, I talked to the nomicon about what happened and forced it to opened but it really wont budge. I said sorry multiple times but still no. I groaned and slammed myself on the floor while I repeat the word: Stupid.

''You do know you're hurting yourself, right?'' I looked at my wide opened window and saw Blue Soul. I stood up as I hugged her. I just need someone to stay accompany with. I let my tears slide down while soft sobs were heard. I got surprised when she hugged me and started to pat my back. She pushes me back a little, letting me face her. She pushes some hair away from my face as she started to wipe the tears away.

''You're probably thinking that I'm a weakling, arent you?'' I asked her while bowing my head. She lifts my chin up, looking straight in each others eyes.

''Crying doesnt make you a weakling, it makes you even stronger,'' she quoted. I smiled a bit as she told me to rest for now. I was shocked when she carried me bridal and tucked me to bed  **BUT**  what really shocked me is when she kissed my forehead. I can feel myself heat up as she told me sweet dreams and left.

'Maybe not all monsters are bad...' I said inside my mind as I slowly fell asleep.

Next day...  
I felt great after sleeping. My mom called me to eat breakfast as I went downstairs.

Blue Soul's POV  
Earlier today...  
Just woke up at 3:35 am. I dont even know exactly why but yeah, just go with the flow. My now very messy hair is covering my face, making me look like a white lady since I'm wearing a light grey-ish shirt. I finger-combed my hair as I decided to just meditate outside. The wind came rushing through my skin, sending me shivers. I sat on the ground and made fire all around me to keep me warm. Closing my eyes as I relaxed... Its been a while since I closed my eyes. When I opened them, there was light. I heard the chickens cry which explains that its morning. I turn out the fire and went inside...

A/N, can I hear the 'awwwwwws' from you guys? (Me: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww...) next chapter will be posted later or tomorrow cuz I dont have any assignments nor anything to do so....bai peepz


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N, Dyosa by Yumi Lacsamana, this is a tagalog music vid, if you dont want to watch or listen to the vid then dont but I'm telling you that it kinda relates to the beginning part of this chapter. Warning: Chapter is quite long)

Skip to Monday brought to you by the lazy author...  
Author's POV  
Randy got a text message from Theresa and Howard that they got sick and everything and etcetera etcetera. He was just about to go to his locker when he saw Bash handing out invitations to 'non-dweeb' people...wait, invitations? Thats right, you heard it, its  **MCFIST'S BIRTHDAY.** His mother asked him to hand out the invitations or may I say wrist bands that said 'McCelebration'. He saw Kayz in a far away distance as he hide at the backs of many people, scared of what will be her reaction when she saw him. He can still see her but she cant see him. Kayz pat the shoulder of Bash as he turn around. He put on his evil smirk and laugh at her a little, his buds joining in.

''Like I'm gonna invite you, CTD(Connect-The-Dots) girl,'' he said as he poke her head a little hard that made her loose her balance a little. She stood her ground as she...

Randy's POV  
She took off her hoodie, her glasses, and her hair tie. The guys around her were wide eyed, even me. She's so beautiful. No. She's effin hot. The rays' of the sun hit her, making her look like a rockstar on stage that all the spotlights are at her. She wears a violet shirt that says  **'ROCK N' ROLL'** in black. Her hair is layered that reaches her chest and her bangs covering her left eye. Also, it turned very dark brown, even her eyes. Bash's mouth is hanging wide open as he pull out a wristband. She took it as she turn to the crowd that just split into two, for her to pass. She tied her grey hoodie at her waist as she walked to her class...or may I say, our class. When I got there, I saw her standing in front while the guys are asking for her to sit beside them. I just went to my usual sit when Ms. Zingwald came into the room. Everyone went back to their seats as Ms. Zingwald stare at me.

''Are you a new student dear?'' she asked me with a tender smile. Woah, never knew that just because of her transformation, teachers doesnt recognize her at all.

''Umm...no. I'm Kaytlin De Guzman,'' Kayz said. Ms. Zingwald requested her to sit... **BESIDE MEH?!** Kayz gave me a death glare as she sat beside me. The discussion was taking forever. I looked at Kayz, who was paying attention at Ms. Zingwald's boring discussion, when she turn to face me. I blushed when our eyes made contact with each other.

''What?'' she asked me with her arms crossed. I fell back to reality and just listened to the discussion.

At McFist's Mansion...  
Author's POV  
The robot apes are already preparing for the party tonight. McFist is just chillin, not thinking about The Ninja...s, so that he will be focusing more about the party than thinking of the 2 crashing it...if they will crash it, IF. Today will be a no ninja show-up day for McFist. Viceroy has a great time doing new inventions for McFist's celebration since McFist is not yelling at him or anything.

Back to Randy's  
Its lunch...whoopee...*claps slowly*  
I didnt see Kayz at the cafeteria during recess which kinda makes me wanna follow her. I saw her running out the exit of the school as I 'followed' her. She went under a shady tree, my sight is a little blurry since the place where I'm standing right now is far away from the tree Kayz went. I slowly went near her when I heard her talking. Is it just me or am I hearing 2 voices? I walked infront of her as I saw that she is talking to Blue Soul. The both of them stare at me till Kayz spoke up.

''Eavesdropping. Really Randy? Is that the best thing you got?'' she said as she started munching on her food which is... **GRAVY FRIEZZZZZZZ!!!** I can feel myself drool when she snaps me back to reality. I blink a few times as I stare at the gravy fries again.

''Can I have one?'' I asked her, not making eye contact with her, my head still staring at the friez. She nodded her head as I sat down and ate.

''So when are you gonna clean up the mess you made?'' she asked me as I looked at her. She blew some strands of her hair away from her face, greeting me with a 'well?' look on her face. I bow my head as I say sorry multiple times.

''You do know that 'sorry's dont do anything to clean up the mess, right? You have to act it that you're really sorry,''  
Blue Soul said, who is sitting on top of a branch, not eating.

''Ash is right,'' Kayz said. Ash? Oh! I get it! Ao Tam **ASH** ī.

''Well, then what am I supposed to do?'' I asked them. They whispered to each other for a few minutes till they nod in agreement. Oh no. Kayz went near me and whispered. My eyes widen when I knew about it.

''Are you serious?!'' I asked them with a tiny outburst. They both nodded as I gave out a groan. My cellphone rang, pressing a button, I looked at Howard's text.

Howard: sup dude

Me: i'm fine, McFist is gonna be celebrating his bday tonight at his mansion

Howard: really? Do you have like one of the invitations?

Me: Nope, but Kayz has. She changed actually.

Howard: appearance or attitude

Me: appearance and a little bit of attitude

Howard: send me a pic

Me: *tooks a pic of Kayz, who is looking at Blue Soul, with the rays of sun hitting her, making it more dramatic* (STOLEN!!!)

Howard: Woah! She's so hot!

Me: I know right, got to go, lunch is almost done, bye

Howard: bye

I put back my cellphone inside my pocket as I notice that Blue Soul is holding...2 wristbands. She gave me the red one and kept the blue. She told me that she got some from Bash, when he is not looking. She also told me to get ready as she 'perfume-bombed'. I already knew what she meant by that. Kayz and I went to our class as I get myself ready.

MCCELEBRATION!!!  
Author's POV  
Tonight is the night where many people will be celebrating McFist's bday. Robots shot out confettis and fireworks in the air. Robot apes manage the booths and etc. Viceroy, McFist, and Marci joined the fun while Bash is too busy making a huge mess but does McFist care? No. A band of robots were on stage, making it look like a concert. Many jumped in the pool. A long line was formed at the food station. It was indeed that the celebration is a success  **BUT...**  Thats not all. Randy has to do what Kayz and Blue Soul said in order to be forgiven. Kayz, Randy, and Ash (who is still in the suit) went through the robot ape scanner as they went inside. They hide behind a tree as they got Randy ready for the spotlight.

Ash went to McFist. He's not happy about seeing her at the party but still, he smile. Ash told McFist to be in the middle of the crowd cuz she has a present for him. He was shock cuz he never knew that his enemy will give him a present. She ask him if she can borrow the microphone he is holding and he agreed. Ash held the mic infront of her mouth and told everyone to huddle up together. McFist went to the middle of the crowd and saw a huge box with blue wrapping and a red ribbon. He was amazed. Ash told him to open as he followed her request. After opening, everyone laugh and I mean everyone, the people, McFist, Viceroy, Marci, Bash, Kayz, Me, and the robots. Want to know why? Well lets just say, The Red Ninja is wearing a lovely pink dress, tiara, and fairy wings. He is also wearing a brown wig. Everybody is really laughing their *ss out until now. Ash told them to shush cuz The Ninja has something to say as everybody tried hard to stop laughing.

''I wanted to say happy birthday to McFist and lets all sing happy birthday, shall we? Ok, 1...2...and...'' Randy said with a female voice as everybody started singing 'Happy Birthday' to McFist. After the whole singing, there came an apology.

''Also to the girl I accused, I'm very sorry and I hope that you'll forgive me,'' he said with his normal voice. ''And you guys might be wondering why I'm in this costume, well lets say that you have to act that you're sorry inable to know you are really sorry for the mess you made so yeah, if I humiliate her then I must humiliate myself but it has to be worst than her,'' he explained till he shouted ''NOW LETS CONTINUE THIS CELEBRATION PARTY ANIMALS!!!'' Everyone went back to their roles as Ash went down the stage and went back to the tree where they dressed up Randy. She soon meet Kayz, who's helping Randy take of the dress. Ash helped her take off the dress and once Randy has no more pink on him, Kayz said to Ash to join in the fun cuz she and Randy will talk about something.

Kayz's POV  
Once Ash is gone, I hugged Randy and rubbed my nose on his...or may I say the mask who is covering his nose. I can feel his heartbeat getting fast and his blush getting darker red. I let go of him as a blush was formed on my cheeks. There was a moment of silence when he grabbed my hand, making me look at him. His face so close to mine...wait...why is he leaning? He removed his mask, revealing his true form until there is only a few more centimeters before our lips could touched when we heard someone coughed. Randy let go of me, making me fall on the ground. 'Mabuti na lang na sinalo ako ng sahig kung kailan ako nahuhulog. Gagawin mo ba rin yun, Randy?' I asked in my head. (At least the ground caught me when I was falling. Will you do the same thing, Randy?)

''So thats the reason why you want me to have fun and leave you two here,'' Ash said as she smirked at the two of us... Once the party was over, we went to our own ways to go home. Randy was alone while Ash and I are together.

''Hey Ash, you're a lifesaver...''


	9. Chapter 9

''Now my students, you are ready to join me...in getting the mask and kicking everyones' butt in Norrisville!!!'' he shouted as his student cheered...

Ash's POV  
Haaaa... Last night is so bruce! The thought of Randy in a pink fairy costume still remained in my mind, making me giggle a bit. I'm on the look out at the roof of the school, scanning the place. 'Nothing seems to be suspicious'. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten breakfast yet cuz I forgot. I was training a while ago for 2 hours. The bell ring, signaling that its recess. I went to the cafeteria's window and saw Kayz and her gang, eating. My stomach grew louder at the sight of food. Good thing their table is near the window.

''Psst!'' I called out. She and her gang look toward me. I called out for Kayz to give me food as she nodded. Her gang, except for Randy, were just staring at me.

''What?'' I asked them. They continue eating their food as Kayz went back with a Taco. Her gang widen their eyes as they stopped her. She also got shocked when they shouted at her. She asked them why they stopped her from giving the taco to meh, I mean like my growling is already loud enough for them to hear. They just told her that she'll regret it when she knows so they wont tell her. I butted in the scene.

''If you wont tell her and me, then I should probably eat it right away,'' I told them as I snatch the taco away from Kayz. They raise their white flags as they told Kayz, which I just saw her shiver in disgust. Randy went near me as he whispered to me whats in the taco. They notice I didnt shiver which cause them to ask me why I didnt reacted when I heard about the ingredient. Well, my answer is...

''I have eaten squirrels before...'' They fake puked as they asked me why.

''Well lets just say that there will be a time when a ninja is tested to his survival skills. The main point of the test is to be close to nature. No gadgets, no wifi, no any modern technology. 2 weeks are given to accomplish the test. The forest is where you'll go. I have been bitten by spiders, snakes, and many more...and I think I said too much info,'' I said as they still shiver. ''Oh yah, I also eat rabbits,'' they fake puked again as I laughed. I took a bite from the taco and well...I wouldn't say that its delicious but I'll say that its ok. The bell rang as they stood up from their seats and went to their class. I went back to the roof and continue eating. Nothing bad nor strange things are happening. The sun is still high above the clouds. Birds chirping. Soft vehicles passing by. It all seem like a lullabye. I lay down on the roof till my eyes closed...

A loud  **BOOM** awaken me from my sleep. Many people are already running toward the exit. Like cmon, I'm in the middle of my dream...or may I say nightmare. I used my scarf to swing me to a glass window. Kicking it, it shattered to pieces. There are many red ninjas...and I mean top to toe with what seems to be white stuff...to tell you, I'm not that smart so just go with it. All the red ninjas looked at me as they started laughing. Do I look like a clown to them?

''Hey look! A ninja wannabe!'' Did they just?!?! Oh, they have crossed the line! I ran to them, kicking and punching their bodies till they're knocked out cold. I saw another one escaping as I grabbed him by his collar.

''Who are you guys and why are you here?!'' I shouted. His eyes widen and I could feel his jaw hanging wide open behind his mask.

''You're a girl?!?!'' he reacted. I wanted to kill this guy so badly, like isn't it obvious that I'm a girl cuz I have this ponytail at my back and no...my chest arent that big, I'm quite flat chested, I use bandages to wrap it around to make it more flat. He told me that he was brought here by a guy named Mac Antfee. I pinch the side of his neck as he fainted. Ahh pressure points, it always work. I ran toward the clashing sound of swords and grunts of pain. Getting closer as I saw the ninja and what seems to be the guy named Mac Antfee, fighting. Mac Antfee pinned Randy to the ground as he held onto his mask. I kicked him on his side which send him flying to a wall, making a huge crack. Bad luck, he's holding the mask of Randy. Randy got out of his ninja form as Mac Antfee chuckled evilly.

''At last!!! The mask is mine!!!'' he shouted while raising his fist in the air with the mask. Randy looked at me with a worried look as I ran to Mac Antfee.

''Not if I can help it!'' I punched him and kicked him but nothing seems to work. He elbowed my side as I hold it with my hand. My rib cage is aching badly but then, I still ease the pain. I turned into my Ninja Cold Rage which reversed my suit's color. I bend the water to his feet and froze it, making him hard to move but he punched it which results to breaking. 'This guy is hardcore'.

Randy's POV  
I just sat between their fight. No matter how many times Ash attacks, Mac Antfee dodges it. He smirks as he kicked her to her side. She grunted as I just sat there, doing nothing. He walks and kneels beside her.

''Poor little boy. You shouldn't just stay with mommy!'' Ouch! Thats just rude! I wanted to fight but something is stopping me. I dont know why nor what it is.

''Who says I'm boy...'' She kicked him on the face then pins him on the wall. She made an ice sword and point it at his neck. His eyes filled with shock.

''Thats impossible!!! A girl cannot defeat Mac Antfee! And ninjas are-''

'' **SHUT UP!!!''** She shouted at him which made him shut his mouth. ''LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU DONT GIVE ME THAT MASK, I SWEAR TO SLICE YOU IN HALF!" she shouted which made me a little scared of her.

''Make me!'' Mac Antfee fought back as Ash pushes her sword slowly down his throat. He grunted in pain as I saw a trail of blood on her sword and on his shirt. She stopped when his blood reached down to her hand. She removed the sword away from his throat as she kicked him, sending him to the ground. He released the mask as he started coughing up blood. She got the mask and kick it to me while I put it inside my bag, which is just right next to me. I just sat there while looking at the blood-covered floor. She grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up above her eye level.

''Get out!'' she told him as he nodded and told his ninjas 'retreat!'. They all exit the campus as the students crowded all around us. She went to me and ask me if I was alright.

''Yeah,'' I told her. She pressed my foot as I wince.

''Looks to me that you're not, cmon, lets get you to the clinic,'' she said as I wrapped my arms around her neck and my feet around her waist. A lot of people are staring at me as I hid my face at her back. She told the people to go back to their class as they did what she said. She must've felt that I was uneasy. She put me on the bed as she whispered to me.

''Meet me later at 8pm. In the nomicon, you'll see a small house with my name on the door. Dont forget, I'm gonna tell you the legend,'' she told as she perfume-bombed. The nurse started checking and wrapping my foot as she told me that I have sprained my foot. She asked me who are my friends so that they can help me on walking home as I told her...

Time pass by...  
Howard said that he and Heidi need to go home really early for some reason so that leaves me with...2 girl. My arms are at their neck. I tried not to blush on the fact that I'm with my crushes. The whole trip to my house is quiet, no one spoke a single word. I turn to look at Theresa who is looking at me a while a go when she looked away, blushing. I turned to look at Kayz who is just looking straight on the path. Ugh! Why is it so hard to choose? Once were here at my house, I told them that I can handle myself already and stuff like that as they went back home. I went to my room and open up the nomicon as I got shloomped inside.

I landed with a thud as trees surrounded me. She told me that I should search for a small house that has her name on the door. My foot aches when I take a step. I snapped the branch of a tree and use it for me to walk. Once I'm out of the forest, I saw a house near a cliff. I walked toward it and look at the door. 'Ao Tamashī' was written on it by ink (look at the pic above). I knocked 3 times when someone opened the door...


	10. Chapter 10

Randy's POV  
I fell down and started to crawl backwards after seeing a skeleton wolf. I saw a pair of hands that just carried the wolf and hug it. I looked up and saw the person with bandages wrapped around her chest to her waist. Her long black hair reached upto her butt (lel). She's wearing black shorts and a black mask that only covers half of her face, her eyes visible. Is she...

''Ash?'' I asked. She nodded in reply as she let me in, the wolf growling at me. I took a sit on her couch. Her house seem simple than what I've expected (may I say, a haunted house with tombstones on her frontyard that when you knocked on the broken old door, someone will grab and kill you...hehehe). The skeleton wolf walk toward me as I started to back away a little. It hop on the couch at it sat on my lap. Ash came back with 2 bowls of soup. She whistled as the wolf got off of me and went to the bowl of soup that Ash just put down on the floor. She puts down the other one on the coffee table as she told me to eat. The soup tasted ok as I started to really dig in.

''Hey Rands, I want you to meet Skullix, the skeleton wolf who just opened the door and growled at you, he's the pet of Kayz. He's here cuz Kayz is going somewhere and told me to entertain him cuz he easily gets bored and stuff like that,'' she told me as she pointed at 'Skullix'. Oh...I'll asked more about Skullix later but...Rands?

''Rands?'' I asked her.

''Why? U no likey?'' she asked me as I just continue to eat.

''Choose, roof or here?'' she askes me again. Wait, why roof? Is she gonna tell me the legend of the first flying ninja? Or maybe she's gonna tell me about the legend of the ninjas who turned to birds as punishment something like that? Well, who knows?

''Rands, it's not about flying ninjas nor ninjas that turned to birds. It's something. It's the reason why I hate you when I first met you.'' she told me...ok, how did she know that I'm thinking about that? Is she a mind reader or something?

''You're thinking of me as a mind reader, aren't you?'' she asked me as she told me to hurry up on eating. I took the last sip as I gave the bowl to her. She told me to leave it there.

''1st of all, no. 2nd, I'm just observing and predicting, so where? Roof or here?''

''I choose the roof,'' I told her. She told me to hold her tight as I did what I was told. I hugged her as I felt my feet not touching the ground anymore. I started to panic a bit as she just told me to just hold tight. We're now on the ceiling as she opened the kind of door as we went higher. I closed my eyes when she told me to opened them. I took a peek when my eyes widen. I saw a beautiful view. Trees, rivers, lakes, and many more landscapes appeared. She landed us on top of her roof as she closed the ceiling door thing.

''Love the view?'' she asked me as I nodded repeatedly, I've never seen nature like this. She told me that she made the whole thing. Its very hard to believe on that she made the whole thing cuz...ITS IMPOSSIBLE. Like, she's the only one who made the whole huge land into a beautiful scenery. I crossed my arms as I gave her an are-you-sure look.

''Dont believe me? I used my earth bending skills to make those mountains, valleys, and plateaus. When it started to rain here, I used my water bending skills to bend the raindrops and form those rivers and lakes. The trees...well, I took some seeds on the ground back at the real world and use the art of healing to grow these trees. There are only a few skunk trees but it was worth it,'' she explained as my jaw dropped. I let the whole creating the land thing pass as I asked her about the legend. We sat down as she breath in then out...

''Ok...here we go...800 years ago, a legend was said that one day...'' she stopped midsentence when she breathed again. ''The Silver Ninja will come. He is the still unknown warrior that has the courage and responsibility to save his people from the evil Sorcerer. The Silver Ninja is an upgrade and a title for the worthy ninja. The only one who can earn the title is the one who can defeat the Sorcerer. Many have wanted to earn the title but...their time is done. 4 years have past and now they have to let go on being the ninja. All their hardwork was left to nothing. When I knew about this legend, I started to train even more but...'' she stopped as I see tears streaming down her face. She sobbed every now and then. She breathed again and tried to finish it.

''But...*sniff* it was only for guys. Many thought that girls *sobs* cant handle this responsibility thats why, there are only guy ninjas that replaces every 4 years. Thats the reason why Mac *hic* Antfee was shocked when she saw me...a girl ninja...a kunoichi. But now, I cant do anything to change *sobs* it. The legend remains the same. I did felt that...you're gonna be chosen...and that made my blood boil to the core. Now that you know that you might be *sniffs* chosen... I'm gonna train you. I heard this before that to know that you are good at that skill, you must teach or train him to be as good as you or more better than you. I have accepted the fact I cannot earn the title for I know it will save the people.'' I cannot believe that she's gonna help me earn the title. The legend has no balance.

''Now you know...'' she said as she wiped her tears away. Its my first time seeing her cry.

''Wait, who chooses the ninja that will earn the title?'' I asked her. She replied me with an 'I dont know' as I patted her back. I felt bad for her. All those training she had done, all the scars that I saw on her body, and all the pain she had been through came to nothing.

''Training starts tomorrow, meet me here, same place at 7,'' she said as she told me to go to bed. I got shloomp back to my bedroom as I slowly closed my eyes when it shot open. 'How can I fight if I had a sprained foot?'


	11. Chapter 11

Ash's POV  
I wash the dishes as Skullix rubbed his head on me legs. Someone knocked on the door as I looked at my wall clock. 11:33pm. Who will even knocked at my door this late...maybe its Kayz? No. We already made our 'secret-knock'. Once I put the dishes away, I grabbed my sword and open the door. Pointing the sharp edge toward who knows what as it spoke.

''Woah chill!'' he spoke. I look at him as I put back my sword. Its the first ninja. Letting him in, Skullix growled at him. Whats even the wolf's problem to them? I should be the one growling at him, not him... The first him is The first ninja while the second him is Skullix, gets? Soon enough, Plop Plop came inside which made Skullix growl again. I carried Skullix as I put him on my bed and told him to stay there for a while which he approves and decided to rest. I came back and saw them staring at the door.

''Guys? Hello? Why are you looking at the door?'' I asked them. No answer. ''Nice talking,'' I went to the door and opened it, revealing Kayz on the otherside. She asked me on how Skullix is behaving while I just told her that he kepts on growling to new peeps who just came by. She giggled a bit and whistled. Skullix came out of meh room and went to Kayz's arms. She hugged him while she pats his head. She looked at Firsty and Plop Plop. Why Firsty? I dont know. The name just popped out of my head. She smirked as she rolled her eyes.

''Guys, guys. I already know that I'm hot okay. So stop staring,'' she said as the two rolled their eyes. Giggling a bit as I told her to sleep now since she still has school tomorrow. She nodded as she went back. The guys look at me and asked me if they can sleep here for the night.

''Fine, problem is, where?'' I asked them as I lean on the wall, my arms crossed. They just told me that they can sleep on the floor as I provide them comforters. All of us are ready to go to bed but Firsty and Plop Plop said that we have to talk about something. Here we go again.

''Are you still mad because of the legend Plop Plop and I made?'' Firsty asked. I just turn and face the wall. They sat on my bed as I went under the covers. ''Look Ao, it's for the best. It's better to go with it. You still dont have the courage and responsibility. You'll just waste your life on the battlefield, if ever the Sorcerer has the power to break free from the chamber.'' he told me as he put his hand on my head. I got out of the covers and face him.

''It doesnt mean if I'm a girl, I'm already unworthy to earn the title. Besides, what a guy can do, a girl can do it also. Dont you even know what balance is? If not, then go back to grade 1.'' I told him. ''Besides, who's gonna give the title to the 'worthy' Silver Ninja?'' I asked him while I lean on the wall next to my bed.

''Fine, I'll tell you. The 8 souls of Norisu Nine are the ones who are gonna give the upgrade. Many past nights ago, I've saw them in my dream, they told me that within this year, the Silver Ninja will come,'' he said.

''You mean Randy?'' I asked as he nodded. Man! It hurts when you hope on something that will never happen! Am I right? *points to reader*

Earlier toda...TONIGHT, hehehe  
Kayz's POV  
I have asked Ash to 'babysit' Skullix for a while cuz after dropping off Randy, Theresa asked me if I can accompany her to the mall cuz she has something to buy. I nodded as we went to the mall. I thought were going to the bookstore to buy some school supplies but we went to the department store. I asked her why were going there as her response made my face turn into an are-you-serious look.

''I'm gonna dress you up,'' What?! Is she serious? ''Dont worry Kayz, I'm the one who's gonna pay for it, now c'mon, malls' close at 10pm and we still have like 4 more hours!'' she said excitedly as she dragged me in the fitting room. I'm not a fan of shopping. Almost everything that Theresa pick for me are most likely to be showing my legs, which is what I dont like. I mean, I dont want people seeing my hairy legs! Theresa said that its not even that hairy though I assume that she is lying. Only one more hour till the mall closed as she hurried.

''Kayz, cmon, you have to pick at least one that you'll prefer to wear tomorrow,''

''You dont need to buy me new clothes Theresa, I'll just wear my usual,''

''Please,'' she said while doing the puppy dog eyes. I groaned as I told her okay but its the last. She searched through stalls and shelfs till she gave me the clothes. After putting it on, I got out of the stall and show it to her. She said that it fit me. To be honest, it does fit me. She bought the clothes as she accompany me on going home. She gave the shopping bag and told me ''Dont forget'' as we said our goodbyes.

'11:45. Time to get Skullix back, I wonder what happened while I'm gone?'


	12. Chapter 12

Thursday Morning, no rain is falling~ lel XD  
Randy's POV  
Walking to school while easing the pain on my sprained foot. I went to my locker till I saw a crowd of boys shouting and whistling. What's happening? I squeezed myself through the crowd and once I'm in the middle, I saw a girl with a blue and black checkered blouse, black tank top, and white shorts. Guess who? Its Kayz. The bell rung, signaling that classes will start soon. The guys slowly went to their classes as they said ''Goodbye hottie,'' ''See you later, beautiful,'' and many more. They are right, she does look hot with the outfit. She snapped a finger in front of me as I snapped back to reality.

''Yo Randy, classes starts in a few mins,'' she told me as we walked to our first class...

Le skip da taym...to lunch...sorry, i'm just lazy as eff.  
Kayz's POV  
Just chillin with meh buds when...I felt something went out of my...oh no...no...please no. Randy and Howard said that they'll just go buy food. I stood up from my seat when Theresa pulled me down to sit back again.

''Kayz, umm...how can you say it...you have a small red stain on your shorts...'' she said very quietly. My face heat up in embarassment. The guys soon arrived as we excused ourselves to go. I walked backwards to the wall then started walking sideways. At least our sit is near the wall. They asked me why my face is as red as a tomato while I just smiled nervously in return. I walked sideways faster till I'm at my locker. I grabbed a napkin and another pair of underwear and white shorts. Closing my locker and walking sideways again as I went to the C and to the R.

A few mins later, the bell rang as I just went to my next class...without eating anything...

Sorcerer's POV  
It has been years since I have been trapped into this underground chamber. Contacting my two minions (lel, BANANA!!!) to know what evil plan has been set to the ninja. Seeing them just lollygagging around is sickening me.

''What are you two doing?!?!'' I shouted, alarming the two that I have seen them throwing a frisbee. They hid the frisbee as they looked at me.

''Well?! Do you have another plan on destroying the ninja?!'' I asked-shouted them. Viceroy said that his invention or may I say McFist's 'invention' still need some time to get it to work as I commanded them to work faster. I can sense that the Silver Ninja have come and that he's still not ready to face me. Once many has been turned into monsters, I'll have the strength and power to get out of this chamber and rule the world...(muahahahahahaha).

7:00pm  
Randy's POV  
I'm already here, outside her house, with my ninja mask and knocked 3 times. She opened the door as I saw her already wearing the mask.

''Ready to train?'' she asked me when I looked at my sprained foot. She facepalmed and kneeled down.

''Until now, you didnt thought of using the art of healing?'' she asked as I mentally facepalmed. Never thought of that. In just a few seconds, my foot was healed. Thanking her as we went to the edge of the cliff. She told me to hold my ground when the ground turned into a wave, leading us down. Once we're at the bottom, the wave turn flat as we went inside the forest she made. She did a wonderful job on doing it cuz it's so BRUCE!!! A little while later, a bush from my right side rustle as I got into my fighting stance. She told me to relax as she went to the bush and carried...a baby lion?!

''Ash?! You do know thats a baby lion right?!'' I exclaimed as she told me to chillax.

''Dont worry, I'm the one who drew this,'' she said. Wait, she drew that?!

''You must be asking yourself on how does this baby lion turn alive if its only made by paper, am I right? Well, using the feather that Firsty gave me, my drawings can turn to reality,'' she explained and who's firsty?

''Firsty is the first ninja, its my nickname to him,'' Wow, her observation skill is very advance. She carried the baby lion till we reached the middle of the forest...as what I think it is. She lets go of the lion as it ran off. She told me to stand next to her as the ground starts to shake when we started to go down, its like going down in an elevator. When we reach at the bottom, my eyes widen with bruceness. A kind of secret lair was set with punching bags, dummies, barbells, weapons on shelves, 4 waterfalls crashing on a kind of pond that surrounds the training/fighting grounds, vines and leaves on the corners of the 'lair', gray brick walls with a few green moss on its sides and a white glowing stone on the ceiling, lighting up the whole room.

''Looks enchanting, right?'' she asked. I nodded my head as we crossed a mini red japanese-like bridge. The entrance was covered already with dirt as I went to a waterfall, feeling tiny droplets hitting my body.

''Oh yeah, after training, you can drink the water,'' she said as I put my hands in the waterfall and drink. The water is refreshing, I can feel its coldness running down inside my body.

''Spirit Water, glistens even if there is no light. You can feel it refreshing your entire body, yes?'' I nodded as I drank some more when she pulled me away from it. I pouted as she told me that I can only drink AFTER training which is a bummer.

''Oh yah, do you even lift those?'' I asked while pointing at the barbells. She nodded as my jaw dropped. Should I be the one lifting those and not her? Maybe. The ground shaked when we turn our heads to the entrance, seeing Plop Plop and First Ninja. We greeted each other as they told us that they're here to see us train. Nodding in agreement till Ash said that training starts now...

Kayz's POV  
Theresa and I are at her house as she apologized on what happened a while ago.

''Girl, its ok. Just dont force me to wear something white when it comes to shorts or jeans, ok?'' we fist bumbed as she told me to feel at home. Her house is big and simple. A while ago, Randy hurried back home which I knew the reason why while Theresa doesnt. She went back with 2 plates with 2 slices of cake. We ate it as we had our little chit chat when she asked something that shocked me.

''Do you think that I have a chance with Randy?'' she asked as I nodded.

''Of course, you do know that Randy is easy to fall for you, right?'' She giggled while agreeing. Randy has been blushing whenever 'something' happens.

''Do you think that...he likes me back?''

''Yes!''

''How about...love me back?''

''Theresa, stop thinking negative gurl. Dont worry, I'll help you on getting his heart,'' I told her while winking. She blushed a bit as she held her pinky.

''Promise?''

''Promise,'' I said while wrapping my pinky around her pinky.

''As your friend, its my responsibility to make you happy at all times now I need to go,'' I told her after looking at her wall clock, 7:30. We said our goodbyes as I went back home. I asked myself, Does Randy really loved her? Or has he fallen to somebody already? I never wanted to hurt a friend of mine's feelings, and I mean N-E-V-E-R. Once I got home, many ideas on how to make Randy and Theresa closer flooded my mind. I decided to set my alarm a little early so that I'll have many time to prepare. Now let the falling begin...

Randy's POV  
Its 10:35pm. Training is done as I drank some water when someone pushed me. I stumble toward the pond as a big splash was created. I looked at the one who pushed me as I glared at First Ninja.

''Going swimming aye?'' he asked as he started to laugh. I held my hand toward him as he grabbed it. I pulled him toward me as he also started 'swimming'. We laughed and got out of the pond. Ash saw us and rolled her eyes. She used her water bending skills to dry both of us. We all went to the 'elevator'. Going up and seeing the sky filled with stars. I told them goodnight as I got shloomped back to my room. Getting to my bed as I sigh. 'What adventures await me tomorrow?'


	13. Chapter 13

Randy's POV  
T.G.I.F. It's going good so far today. I got B-sted by Mr. Bannister due to my report. The lunch lady made GRAVY FRIEZ. But...when I was about to take my seat, Theresa accidentally spilled her strawberry punch at my shirt. She apologized as she accompany me to my locker so that I can get my extra shirt. I told her that I will go to the guys' CR when she grabbed my shoulder.

''You can change here you know. I can help you get dressed so that we'll be fast on going back and we'll have time on finishing our snacks,'' she told me as I turned into a sweaty tomato. Me? Change here? Infront of her? I didnt know what came into my mind as I just gave a nod. I took off my mchoodies as she started to lift my shirt, my heart beat faster. At least no one is wondering around the halls while she just stare at my body...this is one awkward situation I have been in.

Kayz's POV  
As a stalker...I decided to go and 'follow' the two, leaving Howard on 'guarding' the food. I saw them at Randy's locker. Theresa is lifting up his shirt as I started to silently fangirl. She stared at his chest till I saw a pint of red on her cheeks. She snatched the shirt from his grasp as she put it on him. Seeing them stare at each others' eyes while they're panicking inside whether they'll make a move or not. I kept on shouting in my head, telling her to just do it. The bell rang as I mentally facepalmed. The plan is already working when she has no guts to do the final move. They walk to our next class, holding hands...HOLDING HANDZ!!! Well, at least they got a little closer BUT it wasnt enough...

Dismissal, the very last subject we had for the day where you get to spend doing the craziest things in your life and what I mean by crazy, I mean I'm gonna do plan B. I tied a knot on a clear nylon on a tree while its other end on my hand. I told Theresa to go here as I hid behind another tree...which is just near the tree I tied the clear nylon. I can hear them close by as took a quick peek then 4...3...2...PULL!!! I pulled the string, sending them both to the ground, Randy on top of her. 'Theresa, dont blew this one,' I thought as half of my face revealed behind the tree. They just stared at each other for what seems like 5-7 minutes. I mentally facepalmed...again. Randy got up as he helped her stand up. GAHHHH!!! THERESA!!! WHY?!?

Randy told her that he needed to go somewhere as they said their goodbyes. It's still 5:30pm and its still early to...oh yah, Ash told me the schedule so... Every Monday to Thursday, 7pm-11pm. Every Friday, 6pm-10pm. Every Saturday, 10am-2am. While every Sunday, either 1pm-8pm or no training day. The schedules were not yet known by Randy so I just assumed that he's excited to go train for a reason I dont know.

Ash's POV  
I'm here, waiting in the 'lair' when the entrance opened as it revealed Randy and...his other friend that looks like a younger Plop Plop. He asked me if I wouldnt mind if his friend, Howard, can watch him train as I just nodded. 'Howard' sat down near the pond as he asked me.

''Hey Blue Ninja-''

''Just call me Ash,'' I cut him off as I let him continue.

''Ok...umm...'Ash'? Can this water be drank?'' I nodded as he drank some, feeling refreshed. He drank some more as I told him to stop which he followed. He told me that he was amazed on the forest and 'lair' I have made which I just replied with a 'Thank you'. The entrance opened again as I saw Plop Plop and Firsty crossed the bridge. The 4 of them greeted each other while I just prepared the things we need for training. After their 'reunion', I commanded Randy to go to the mat where we have trained yesterday as the training started. Punching, kicking, slicing, element bending, and yada yada have been done for the past 2 hours as he called a timed-out.

''I'm just gonna drink Spirit Water,'' he told me as he was about to reach for the falls, he stopped. He tried to mimicked my voice as he repeated what I've said yesterday.

''You can only drink AFTER training,''

''Actually, I'm allowing you to drink, but since you reminded me that then I guess we have to conti-''

''NO!!!'' he shouted as he ran to the falls and drank. I rolled my eyes while we took our break. He sat on the edge while his feet are at the pond. Looking at his reflection as I remember something from earlier.

''So, how's your girlfriend?'' I asked him while a smirk formed under my mask. Plop Plop, Firsty, and Howard snapped their heads toward to Randy as I saw him in a blushing mess.

''What girlfriend? And who would it be?'' he asked me with nervousness in his tone.

''Oh, I dont know. How 'bout you asked this Theresa girl? She's the one you have been with at lunch and besides, she's the one who-'' before I completed my sentence, he pushed me to the pond, making a loud splash. I used my water bending skills to surround him with water then turned it to ice. He struggled as I just facepalmed. I just tought him on what to do when it comes to situations like this. Plus, does he ever uses his common sense?

''Ok, while you struggle there, ama be telling the whole story, ok? Ok. So...after the whole accidentally-spilling-the-punch thing, Theresa helped Randy get dressed. She's the one who took off his stained shirt and put on the new shirt on him as they stare deeply into each others eyes...then on dismissal, they tripped as Randy was on top of her. The cause of their fall is because of a clear nylon. How did I saw it? Well...I just have good clear eyes so yah,'' I completed as they all widen their eyes and look at Randy who's more of a blushing mess than a while ago. I turned the ice back to water as he shouted ''IM FREE!!!'' while running around the whole lair. Rolling my eyes again as we continued our training.

''Hey Randy, I need to go. Its already past my curfew. See you on Monday...WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!'' he shouted as Randy shouted back.

''SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!! I HAVE MY HEART SET FOR SOMEONE ALREADY!!!...whoops,'' he shouted as I nudged his elbow.

''Before we continue again, spill the beans,'' I said while crossing my arms. Plop Plop and Firsty have the same question as we waited for his reply.

''Its just someone...'' he mumbled.

''And who's this someone?'' I asked him while he just blushed. Firsty butted in the scene as he reminded Randy about the rule: ''A ninja is forbidden to fall inlove for it will endanger the person he held most dear.''

''I know that, but you cant force your heart to stop beating for that person, and besides, nobody knows my identity,'' he assured him.

''Actually, you can force your heart to stop beating when you kill yourself dont yah know?'' I asked with a pint of sarcasm at my voice. He replied with a roll of his eyes. We continue the training again. After all the pain we felt, its time to rest. I told Randy the schedule as he reacted on the time every saturday. I told him that he's gonna need it, which he just agreed to it cuz he's sleepy already, as they all went back home, leaving me to fix some stuff. I asked myself...

''Who's this special someone anyways?''

Kayz's POV  
12:30am, still couldnt sleep. I looked at my drawer when I saw a purple glow. I opened it up and saw my necklace glowing.

''I know, I know. Dont be such in a hurry. Dont worry, I'll complete this mission before the time runs out, just chill.'' I whispered as it stopped glowing and returned to its white color. I have to be serious on my work next time cuz...I might not go back once the time runs out. I wont be staying long. Andito ako para sa isang misyon, pagkatapos nun, pwede na ako bumalik pero...  
(I'm just here for a mission, after that, I can already go back but...)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N, chapter is long)

Randy's POV  
 _I am walking to an ally while holding someone's hand, leading her. We stopped when I saw that its a dead end. I grabbed her hands and held it close to me, wrapping my fingers around it. Her face is a blur... Who is she? I was talking to her when she let go. Her head down low as she started to walk backwards then ran awayed. I started to chase after her when I started falling into darkness..._

''Gahhhh!!!'' I shouted as I looked around to find myself in my room, safe and sound. I sighed and told myself that its just a dream. Who is she? I looked at the wall and thought about my nightmare. Its only a dream...right? I looked at my clock, 9:45...wait...IM GONNA BE LATE FOR TRAINING!!! I ran to the kitchen and just grabbed the food I first saw, which is a peanut butter sandwich. I also saw a note that my parents wrote that they're gonna be home tomorrow because of too much work to do and is cool cuz I'm gonna be training until 2am. I took a shower as I thought. 'I hope Ash will accept my reason'

After changing, I hurriedly went inside the nomicon. I arrived at the lair, all exhausted. I saw her sitting on the ground, with...Kayz. They were in the middle of having a conversation when they both stared at me. I leaned on the bridge and act all cool.

''What's up!'' I told them as they looked up.

''The ceiling,'' they both said in unison. I just rolled my eyes and sat with them. Kayz told me to eat as I grabbed this kind of fried wavy food thing then munched on it. It tasted ok as I munched on it some more. I asked them on who made it and what is this food called. Ash told me that Kayz made it and that...I dont need to know cuz it might scared me to death. I pouted and looked at Kayz. She sighed as she told me to eat first before she told me. I grabbed some more till I got full. I burped out loud and covered my mouth. They laughed as I join in.

''Oh yah, what brings you here Kayz?'' I asked her.

''My legs, duh. What do you think? My butt dragged me here?'' I rolled my eyes once again when a I got startled when something pecked on my elbow. A...A...A CHICKEN?!?! I quickly hid behind Kayz as it started chasing me. Running around the lair with a chicken following you, not expecting that to happen. A blush of embarassment took over my cheeks when Ash and Kayz started LOL-ing. Cheese happens. UGH! I hugged Kayz tight because of my fear of chickens. I just got shoobed by a chicken...A CHICKEN!!! After a few seconds, I dont hear anymore cluckings. Opening my eyes as I saw it infront of me, making me hug Kayz tighter.

''Randy, this is your next training, overcoming your fear of chickens,'' Ash said.

''Cmon Randy, it not that bad,'' Kayz said as she hugged back and pat my back.

''You do know that you two are cute with each other,'' Ash said as I looked at Kayz when our eyes contact with each other. Heat rise up to my cheeks, revealing a red blush. I got out from the hug fest and scratched the back of my neck.

''Yieee, someone is shy, hehe,'' I glared at Ash as she just laughed. She asked me the reason behind why I'm late for training as I told her that I woke up late... She put her fingers under her chin as if she was thinking. I mentally prayed that she wont think of a punishment when I regret of thinking about it.

''As for that reason, do 70 push ups and curl ups...NOW!!!'' she shouted as I hurriedly followed her command. She's so strict today -_-. Does she even have her period today? She stood infront of me and snatched my mask, which I didnt bother cuz she might erupt like a volcano.

''And yes, I have it now so...Dont make me angry nor make me move a lot cuz I'm having a World War 1000000 inside of meh, ok? Ok. Now, will you excuse me, I'm just gonna imagine a bowl of chocolates in front of me...'' she said as a bowl of chocolates suddenly appeared before my eyes. She started eating as I continue to do my training when Kayz sat on my back, making my work harder.

''Will you get off of me?'' I asked her when I heard a light snoring.

''She's sleeping, dont wake her up, cuz if you do, I'll make sure that you'll wake up in a nightmare,'' she threatened. Ok...is she a little too over protective or was it because of her...u know?

''Sorry for that sudden reaction, besides, you might encounter heavier objects than her,'' she apologized. I just nodded while panting. I cant believe she's this heavy. She told me that what I have eaten a while ago is called 'isaw', she told me that it has to do with chicken. I cut her midsentence, telling her that I dont need to know it...after hearing the word: Chicken. I have many questions to ask Kayz I mean, she told us that she lives with her aunt and uncle but where are they? And also about Skullix. Why is Ash so overprotective?

''Yo Rands, you have done 84 push ups already and the reason behind it is because you're asking yourself many questions, yes?'' I nodded as I slowly laid Kayz on the floor and do curl ups. I have many questions piled up inside my head. I have to ask one of them.

''Ummm...Ash? Why are you over protective to Kayz?'' I asked. Her eyes widen as another bowl of chocolates appeared. She ate another one...dodging my question, as a smirk crept on my lips.

''Dont tell me that you are over protective to her cuz...you have a crush on her?'' I asked her. She stood up then...KICKED MY GUTS. I rolled over because of the pain as she kneeled.

''Dont judge others when you dont know what they've been thru,'' she quoted. Wait...what does she mean by that?

''*sigh* lets just continue our training,'' she said in a gloomy voice. I got to my knees as she trained me to fight without my mask. To make it more tricky, we're gonna fight while Kayz is at the middle sleeping. Goals: defeat Ash and also, dodge Kayz...AT THE SAME TIME. There was this time when I almost kick her, at least Ash blocked my attack. She glared at me as I put my hands in surrender. We continued to fight when Kayz fluttered open her eyes.

''Good morning!'' Ash shouted as Kayz rubbed her eyes. She walked to the Spirit falls and washed her face as Ash and I continue our duel. After training for 3 and a half hours, BREAK TIME!!! I rushed to falls, drank the water and let my head get wet. So refreshing... Kayz and Ash were just whispering to each other when they both nod, ending their conversation. Training started again as Ash said that our break will be after 6 and half hours. I groaned as we just get this over with. The ground shaked as the entrance opened and yada yada, you know who they are already. Once Kayz saw them, she opened up her arms and hugged them.

''Hey kiddo, long time no see,'' Firsty said while he headlocked her and twisted his fist on her head...wait, long time no see? Have they met before? I was hit on my side which sends me to the ground, alerting the others.

''Ninja, focus!'' she said as I did my fighting stance... After Ash pins me down on the ground, she looked at Firsty and Plop Plop as the two winked. Ok, why did they wink? Ash nodded her head as I struggle from her grasp. I surrendered as she lets go of me. She told me to lift weights while she went to the gang.

''So when are you gonna tell him, Ash?'' I heard Firsty asked. Ash covered his mouth and shouted at me to focus on lifting and mind my own business. What secrets are they hiding from me? Suddenly, I heard a vibration. Kayz took out her tablet as she whispered to Ash after looking at her screen. Ash nodded as she said that she will tell me later together with their 'secret'. I have been lifting weights for an hour when a bubble of water appeared infront of me. I looked at Ash as she told me to drink. Feeling the water refreshing within my body and my soul as I got the urge to train more. Kayz said that she needs to go now when I stopped her. She looked at me with a questionable face.

''I have a question, you told us that you have been living with your aunt and uncle after your parents death, but when Howard and I went there, where are they?''

Kayz's POV  
My eyes widen as beads of sweat started forming. I stared at Ash as she gave me a soft shook of her head.

''On those times, they have been receiving business trips every now and then, leaving me with Skullix...actually, they still dont know I kept a skeleton wolf as a pet since I know that they'll freak out and yada yada,'' I lied. I still cant tell him the truth...for I know my life will be in grieve danger...even the people close to me...mostly the ones who knew about it. Firsty, Plop Plop, and Ash are the only ones who knew about it. It means that their lives are now in danger because of me. Randy asked me about Skullix as I told him his origin. (Its on Chappie 2 already so I dont need to re-type it again...cuz im lazy) He just nodded as I wave my hand goodbye.

Ash's POV  
1:55am, Firsty and Plop Plop have said their goodbyes at 11:45 while we still continue to train. We went to the Spirit falls and drank. I can sense Randy that he is very and I mean very exhausted after training so tomorrow...no training for him. I can see his eyes beginning to droop as he told me ''See you tomorrow.'' I stopped him from going to the entrance as he yawned.

''Randy, tomorrow, no training, ok,'' he nodded as he made a small smile that last upto 1 second. Should I tell him? I breathed in as I spilled the beans.

''Do you really want to know why I'm so over protective to Kayz a while ago?'' I asked him as he gave me a nod.

''*sigh* the reason behind it is because were...related to each other...'' I said as his widen.

''So you guys are like...sisters?'' he asked.

''Something like that,''

''So thats why your eyes looks a lot more like Kaytlin's,'' I nodded as I gave his mask back.

''Oh yeah, You, Howard, and Kayz are going to the park for gang bonding something like that,'' I said as he told me goodnight and got shloomp back to his room.

At McFist Industries...  
Viceroy's POV  
Its already 2:07am. I'm inventing 'McFist's' invention to destroy the ninja...well, not actually destroy, but to turn him into...z...z...z...z. The sunlight awoken me from my slumber, looking at the my watch. 8:35am, I still have time to finish it. Suddenly, McFist came into the room.

''So what's this Thing-em-madoodle?'' he asked as I told him that because of this robot, it can turn the ninja weak. I activated it as it started to roam around the city and destroying stuff...

Kayz's POV  
Howard, Randy, and I are at our original picnic table. I have treated all of us some hamburgers as we talked about life and some stuff. Soon enough, we heard screams, roars, and buildings collapsing.

''Its ninja o'clock!'' Randy said as he went under the table and put on his mask.

Author's POV  
Once Randy smoke-bombed in front of the robot, Ash was already punching and kicking. He too joined in as he threw his ninja cold balls, making the robot slip on the ice and sending him to the wall. Randy was about to slice the robot in half when it threw dust on him. The small amount of dust became a large cloud of white smoke. Ash finished the job as she went to Randy. Her eyes widen when Randy transformed into a...


	15. Chapter 15

Ash's POV  
Once the cloud of smoke have vanished, I saw a kid wearing the mask. I carried him as I smokebombed... We are now on an alleyway as I put him on the ground. I kneeled down to his 7 year old height and put my hands on his shoulders.

''Randy...YOU JUST TURNED INTO THE MOST CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!'' I squealed, hugging him tightly. Howard and Kayz came out of nowhere as their eyes widen. Howard laughed while Kayz awed. Kayz told me to give Randy to her as I did gave it to her. She hugged him then rubbed his nose with hers. I can see his face in a blushing mess while I tried to stop myself from laughing. Kayz kept on hugging him, telling him that he's so cute and adorable. She puts him down as Howard is still laughing at him. He took off his mask then started to panic.

''HOW CAN I GO BACK TO MY ORIGINAL ME?!?!'' he shouted as I crossed my arms.

''Randy! Chill! I'm sure Viceroy has an antidote for this, if not then I'll make one, though it might take a few days...maybe even weeks,'' I told him. He frowned as I told him that he needs a new identity. He started to think when he told me that it will be Ranginald Bagel...

Randy's POV  
''Dude, you have used that already and it turns out to be a bad idea cuz someone has that name then he ended up being accused that he's the ninja,'' Kayz said. How did she knew about that? She's not even schooling at Norrisville High that time.

''Hey Kayz, how did you know about...all that?'' I asked him...my voice a little squeaky. She put her hands on her mouth as her eyes widen of shock.

''I...I...I-I,'' she startled a bit when Ash went in between us.

''Its most likely to be me, knowing all the sceneries. I have been eavesdropping you for a while, looking for weaknesses since I'm still angry at you from the whole legend thing. Kayz is at the parade, while I'm on top of a building. And of course, I told her all about it but lets go back to the start when you guys trespassed. I was just above Randy that time when he is hung upside down then yada yada.'' Ash explained.

''What legend?'' Howard asked. I explained Howard the legend as a wide smile formed on his face.

''I CANT BELIEVE THAT MY BESTFRIEND IS GONNA BE THE SILVER NINJA!!!'' he shouted as I covered his mouth with my tiny hands. The 3 of us shush him, which he just ignore it. Ash told me that I have to live with Kayz cuz she's very sure that my parents wont let me in. She also told me that she has to go now and start finding the antidote or the ingredients needed to make it, incase Viceroy havent made an antidote yet. Her scarf grabbed a pole as she swinged.

Howard and Kayz decided that we should ride a bus. We went to a bus stop and waited when a bus comes rolling in. We boarded in and sat down. I sitting near the window, Kayz beside me, while Howard is at another seat with a random guy, sleeping with his mouth open, saliva streaming down. I laughed a bit as he glared at me. After a few seconds, Kayz's hand pushed me toward her as she told me to put my hoodie on. My heart beats faster after getting closer to her, making me blush. Putting on my hood, I heard someone's foot steps getting closer and closer when I saw Theresa.

''Oh hey Kayz!'' she said. ''Awww, who's this little guy?''

''This is...Carlos Rayton, I'm babysitting him for a while cuz...I'm trying to earn money for something I needed to buy, so yeah, I decided to start a business,'' she said. The name is nice though but its not the cheese. Really? Babysitting? Is she serious? I hugged Kayz and hid my face on her side...so that my blush wont be seen nor my face.

''Awww, Carlos dont be shy,'' Theresa said. ''Oh yeah Kayz, do you mind moving a bit?'' she asked. Kayz put me on her lap as Theresa sat beside her. I just looked outside the window, hoping that I can turn back to normal...

Kayz's POV  
I heard soft snores as I looked at Randy, sleeping while hugging me. I slowly pat his back, I carried him like I'm carrying a new born baby in my hands. Just savoring this cute moment together with him is...sweet. His soft mumbles made me giggled. I rubbed my nose on his as he turned. However, the moment didnt last when Theresa started telling me that I am gonna be a good mother one day. And that one day will never happen for I know...no one will catch me when I'm falling. 'Carlos' and I reached our destination. Saying goodbye to Howard and Theresa, I carried him to my bed and let him sleep there.

Skullix jumped on my bed and swinged his furry part of his tail at Randy's nose, making him sneeze like a hamster. I told Skullix to watch over Randy as I went to the kitchen to cook us early dinner. A few minutes later, I heard tiny foot steps. Turning my head to the entrance of the kitchen, there I saw Randy together with Skullix. Randy tried to climb up the wooden chair but failed. He sat on the floor when Skullix put his snout on his butt, slowly lifting him up and letting him sit on the chair.

''Thank you!'' he said with a squeaky voice. Things didnt turn the way he wanted it to be cuz...his forehead is the only thing that reached the table. He mumbled as I assume that its because of his height. Turning of the stove, I went to my bookshelf and got big books out of it. Randy jumping off the chair, I put the books on it as I placed Randy on top of the stack of books. I can see his face to his arms, meaning that he is already contented on his position unlike a while ago.

''Better now?'' I asked him. He gave me a nod and a big smile. After that, I served our meal and ate. Once dinner is done, Randy went to the living room and watched tv together with Skullix while I wash the dishes...I wonder if Ash got the antidote already...

Ash's POV...earlier at McFist's Industries...  
Hang-crawling...is that even a word? Well now it is. Hang-crawling from the pipes above was not really the best idea that I've ever thought of cuz there are these sticky-gooey stuff on it. Fake gagging softly as I continue to hang-crawl my way to McFist's office. An ape open the door, letting me hang-crawl inside. A tv was replaying the scenarios a while ago. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared, I saw the smaller version of Randy or may I say, the ninja. Then later on I saw myself, carrying him then disappearing after smashing my smokebomb on the ground.   
'I'm so famous,' I thought. At a kind of glass container, I saw the image of the Sorcerer, his face a little unsatisfied.

''So you turned the red ninja into his younger self but...IT MISSED THE BLUE ONE!!!'' The Sorcerer shouted. 'I dont need to be younger cuz Im already a fetus yah know...as young as a fetus, lel,' I said in my mind. Now...where did Viceroy put the antidote?

''So Viceroy, have you made an antidote for it?'' he asked. Viceroy shook his head in disagreement and told him that the blue ninja, AKA me, might steal it from him like the last antidote. What the juice?!?! Making a not-yet-tested experiment then testing it to Randy as if he's their guinea pig?!?! Thats so wrong. Well...they are villains so...they just do things to make chaos and yada yada. I decided to go to Kayz's house since there is nothing planned for me to do here anymore. Jumping on rooftops till I reached her house. Using our 'secret knock', the door soon opened. Kayz stood behind it as she let me in. I saw Randy watching at the motioning pictures at the tv, all cuddled up because of Skullix. Skullix noticed me then came running to me, letting Randy fall on the carpet. I pat his head then helped Randy get up.

''Doyouhavetheantidotewithyou?!?!'' he shouted in gibberish.

''Calm down Cunningham, Viceroy havent made an antidote for he knows that I might steal it from him again, like what we did last time,'' he frowned after hearing what I've said.

''Dont worry Rands,'' I said, holding his shoulders. ''I'll make one, I'm gonna make sure that you'll get your life back,'' adding up some positive words. I started to tickle his sides as he laughed and squirm, trying to get away from my hands. After the tickle fest, I decided to start making the antidote for Randy when he asked me something.

''Wait Ash, you said that you live IN the nomicon, right? So is your soul the only thing that just get shloomped or both your soul and body?'' Nice question.

''Its both my body and soul, I trained myself to really get shloomped inside. After the whole shloompin thing, the nomicon itself gets shloomped too, making both of us disappear at the same time,'' I lied as the things I said were seen before his eyes...


	16. Chapter 16

Randy's POV  
Just woke up on the carpet by a sweet scent from the kitchen. Rubbing my eyes and stretching while I walked like a drunk man to the kitchen. I saw Kayz putting something from the tray to the plate. Taking small steps till I reached the chair...THE CHAIR. I groaned again when a pair of hands carried me, making me face her.

''Good morning!'' she said with a smile. She rubbed her nose on mine, making me giggled and blush. Putting me on top of the table as I saw a plate of...COOKIES!!! I hurriedly put some in my mouth as rainbows started forming all around me.

''Is it ok?'' she asked. Gaving her a nod as she went to the counter and continue to bake more. A little while longer, I saw Ash on the entrance. She ruffled my hair and went to Kayz, whispering something to her. They both looked at my cookie-stuffed face and giggled a bit. Ash sat on the table then hugged me. The hug lasted for like 7 seconds when something cut through my skin. I saw my sleeve rolled up and a small cut. My gaze went to Ash's sword with my blood on it. She puts a small container below my cut as she squeezed it. I whince at the pain when she said that its done. She told me that she needed my blood for the antidote. Kayz dabbed a wet cloth on my wound and a band aid.

''Bye aliens from Mars,'' Ash said as she told us that she'll start working again. Walking away when Kayz grasp on her arm, making her look back.

''Sis, kailangan mo mag pahinga ( Sis, you need to rest), you still have training later. You'll need it and...OH MY GAWSH!!! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!!! SEE YAH GUYS!!!" Kayz shouted as she zipped out of the house. Ash looked at the wide opened door then closed it. She told me that she's gonna sleep for a few hours. I just nodded while she just slammed herself on the sofa and slept. Already done eating but...how can I get down? The chairs are far away from the table and it seemed deep. Fear ran through my veins, I'm the ninja but...why can I felt fear? I wanted to ask Ash for help but she's sleeping. Hugging my legs as I just waited for her to wake up, assuring that she'll wake up any minute now. 20 minutes have passed by and still, she is sleeping. I looked down and saw the floor really far away. Can someone help meh?!?! Soon, a clucking sound was heard. Slowly looking back when I saw A CHICKEN!!! It started to walk slowly toward me so I have no choice but to jump. Closing my eyes as I jumped. The impact of the floor is not what I've felt but a fur. I turned to look at Skullix with a wide smirk.

''I hate you,'' I said to him when a bunch of chickens started to chase me. Once I reached the living room, I jumped on Ash, waking her up. Her eyes fluttered open as a yawn escaped from her lips. She turned to the chickens flying over the room, their feathers falling off, making a huge mess. A tiny chick flew over as I hugged Ash. The chick chirped many times then it started to peck on my arm. She forced me to face the chick as it flew over to her palm. She started to get it near me, inch by inch. Once it reached my cheek, it started to rub its head on my cheek, making me tickle a bit. Soon enough, I started getting a hang of being with chickens...

Kayz's POV  
Theresa was very very very very worried about Randy. All she ever talk about is him being murdered, being kidnap or may I say 'teenager-nap', being eaten by wild animal and other negativity. To tell you, its lunch time and my legs are aching until now cuz I've been running like a crazy mad man just to get here. My necklace inside my shirt started glowing as I excused myself to go to the washroom. I ran through the corridors then off I went to a cubicle and locked it.

''What now?'' I asked. ''I know, I know. And besides, how can I complete my mission if the 'big boss' was still not freed? Just shillax ok? Ok. I know the time will come,'' I placed my necklace under my shirt again then exited the washroom. I went to my next class and sat down beside Theresa. Our teacher told us to get our notebook to write down notes. My hand searched inside my bag when my necklace started to glow again.

''Sir, may I go to the washroom?'' I asked.

''Why didnt you go to the washroom earlier during lunch time?'' he asked.

''I did but my stomach just couldnt make up its mind,'' I lied. He told me to go and hurry up. Running to the washroom again, I locked myself in the same cubicle.

''What the juice?! Bro, I have a class today so hurry up mate!'' I shouted. ''Another reminder? Really? What now? I already know I have to hurry up,'' After hearing its response, I just sighed and ran back to my class.

Ash's POV  
Randy and I are inside the nomicon, training. It does not mean that if he got 'younger-fy', it does not mean he has to stopped training like cmon, the chaos is gonna start soon. His fear of chickens is now gone, thanks to Skullix...where did he even get those? Right now, who cares. I'll just finish the antidote later cuz right now, I'm gonna give him something. We reached the lair and walked toward a corner where there are shelves and cabinets filled with weapons. Randy had a questioned look on his face. Opening the cabinet, I set aside some weapons and went deep inside it.

Setting aside a piece of wood in the middle, a hole was revealed. Inside the hole is a long box. Getting it as I placed it on the ground for Randy to see. I blew the dust covering it, making him sneeze like a hamster 2 times. I opened the box as an amazed look appeared on his face. Its a sword. Not just a sword for I made new upgrades on it. It still has the characteristics of his old sword but this one is more stronger. I pushed the box to him.

''Is this...mine?'' he asked. I quickly nodded as he started to test it out by swinging it. In each swing, fire appears which really amused him.

''Still remember when Howard said that your old sword doesnt cut a bulldozer, yes?'' he nodded. I thought of a bulldozer then suddenly, it appears right infront of our eyes.

''Dice it,'' I said.

''Are you kidding me?'' he asked me.

''Do you think I'm joking around?'' he looked at his brand new sword then at the bulldozer. He ran toward it then SLASH! It was diced into many pieces. I can see a bright smile on his face when he looked at me with a smirk.

''Eavesdropping?'' he asked.

''You know me,'' I said as I smirked back...

Author's POV  
At school...  
Kayz and Theresa were just chatting along the halls. Howard had told them that he'll go home early for some reason. They were so focused on chatting with each other when Kayz accidentally kicked over a wet-floor sign and tripped over a bit (Tbh, this happened to me awhile ago at the mall, XD). The two of them ran toward the exit before they got in trouble. Once they're out, Theresa asked her about the whole 'Operation: Therandy Fowlham' if she still had any ideas. Kayz looked at the sky as she nodded, making Theresa very happy. She knew that she can count on her. They said their goodbyes and went to their own ways.

At the house...  
''Man, my feet hurts,'' Kayz said as she sat down on the couch. A little while later, someone tackles her to the ground. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw Randy back to normal.

''I'm back!!!'' he shouted happily while shaking her.

''Actually Randy, you're infront,'' she replied while squeezing his cheeks. They both stood up and sat on the couch when Ash went out of the kitchen with Skullix. The two sisters bro fisted and then embraced each other. They got out of the hug fest and just stood there beside each other. Randy noticed something from both of them. 1st of all, they got the same height. 2nd, they both have the same voice. 3rd, they both have the same appearance...though he cannot determined it because of Ash's mask that only reveals her eyes. About a few seconds, he blurted out what was inside his mind.

''YOU GUYS ARE TWINS?!?!'' the 2 sisters looked at him wide eyed for his sudden reaction. They looked at each other then nodded. Randy stared at Ash then imagined her as Kayz...he cannot believe that after a long time of wanting to know her appearance, its just right there beside him. Ash pinned him to the wall then spoke.

''Tell anyone and I swear to kill you!'' she shouted. Randy just nodded fast as she let him go.

''Sis, chillax. Oh yeah, you guys better hurry up on your training cuz...you know,'' Kayz said to Ash. Ash already knew about the whole chaos thing thats gonna happen within this year and thats the reason why their training hours are so long. Randy told the twinnies that he needs to go as they said their goodbyes. Before he left, he hugged Kayz. A red blush took over Randy's cheeks, which Ash saw.

''Guys, too much PDA,'' Ash said. Randy ended the embrace as he apologized. Once he left, Kayz's necklace glowed...even Ash's. They took out their identical necklaces when it started to float. They looked at each other, their smiles turned upside down.

''They should never know our secret...'' Ash said.

''No matter what...'' Kayz continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Kayz's POV  
A hand ,or may I say a paw, was patting my cheek. My eyes fluttered open, seeing Skullix near me. Once he saw me wide awake, he did the same thing to my sis. She decided to sleep here for the night on the floor cuz she's too lazy to shloomp herself in the nomicon, as always. He patted her multiple times already but she just turn to the other direction. Rolling my eyes as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went back to my room and splashed my twinnie with cold water. She woke up at last after many centuries. She used her water bending skills to absorb all the water and into a kind of bubble. She splits it in half then aims the two at me and Skullix. As the ninja's sister, she also trains me and lets me borrow the mask. I did a double back flip, dodging the water bubble and smashing it on the wall while Skullix is soaking wet.

''I'm just gonna dry myself outside,'' he told us. And who says I'm the only one who understoods him? (The author-chan, XD) I decided to not go to school today and just train more with my sis. I wonder what's gonna happen today at school while I'm gone? Who knows.

Author-chan's POV  
Ash, Kayz's 'sis', decided to cook themselves cookies n' cream pancakes. Mixing all the ingredients with the mashed cookies together in one big bowl then into the pan. Once it was cooked, they just eat it all up without putting anymore syrup.

''Did they know that we dont really lived with our aunt and uncle?'' Ash asked Kayz, taking another bite.

''I told them we have been living with them after our parents' 'murder' which they fall for it. Dont worry 'sis', our cover is believable,'' Kayz replied.

''I hope so, want to play the role of the ninja today? If ever there will be monsters or robots,''

''No thanks, I'll just need training,''

''Ok, I do have a tingling feeling that...the chaos will start somewhere next month, though I'm still not sure,''

''Just train Randy more then it'll be fine, trust me,''

At school...  
-Le skip da time-  
Howard has been coming home early for the same reason all over...which the 2 does not know. Randy and Theresa we're just alone together while walking along the sidewalk. Since the two of them are partners on a project, base on what their teacher said, they thought of finishing it early so that they'll prevent cramming. They wrote their ideas on a piece of paper when Theresa thought 'Its now or never.'

''So Randy, how's your crush lately?'' Theresa asked, praying that it will be her.

''Sh-she's f-fine,'' Randy stuttered with a blush on his cheeks.

''How will you define her?''

''Well...yo-you see, she's different from the girls I have met. She's sweet. She's cute. She may not be a man's ideal girl though I still chose her,'' he explained. ''A-and...I'm gonna confess my feelings to her...hmm...maybe tomorrow,'' he continued. Theresa imagined herself infront of Randy while he confessed his feelings for her then after that, they're gonna kiss passionately then after college, Randy is gonna propose to her then marriage comes then...you know what's gonna happen next after that, hehe. The sun is already at the horizon, the sky is a mixture of pink and orange. Randy insist to accompany her with getting her home which she calmly nodded while inside, butterflies are fluttering around and her heart beat is beating faster. She entwined her fingers with his while she blushed wildly. Randy didnt mind as he just go with the flow. Once they reached Theresa's house, she kissed his cheek then twirls his hair with her finger.

''Well...see you tomorrow, I guess,'' she said as she went in her house. Randy ran to Kayz's house then knocked.

Ash's POV earlier  
Kayz, Skullix, and I sat in a circle as our necklaces glew and float. Our hands are entwined with each other as we closed our eyes and spoke.

''The owners made and started it,'' I started.

''But 'we're' the ones who'll continue and finish it,'' Kayz continued.

''As soon as 'we' finish 'our' mission here, 'we'll' go 'our' way and disappear.'' 'we' said in unison. 'Our' necklaces showed up a hologram that shows...

Knock, knock, knock  
Our hands let go from each other, making the hologram disappear and the necklace fell from the air. We put our necklaces under our shirts as I answered the door. I saw a human named Randy, who seem to have the urge to train once again.

''Oh hi Kayz!'' he said with a bright smile and oh yeah, did I tell you that I'm not wearing my mask? (Reader: no).

''Umm...its me, Ash,'' I corrected him. He blushed from embarassment as I let him in. I just took off my mask then no one already know me...except for my 'sis' and Skullix. Turning around, I saw Randy on the couch with the nomicon opened. 'The longer the training, the bigger the eye bags,' I thought as I shloomped myself inside the nomicon.

Skullix POV  
Its been days since I saw Randy acting all blushy and all when he's around Kayz like...EVERYTIME that its making me a little uncomfortable. I have known the two 'sisters' for too long and I know them from their crust to their core. I know that both of them are not really a fan of love due to there 'gagging' and saying of ''One day, they'll break up,'' when it comes to couples passing by them even at the movies they watch. I dont really know the reason behind it but at least I know that.

''Earth to Skullix,'' I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kayz's hand that kept on waving infront me.

''Gusto mo ba pumunta sa gubat? (Do you want to go to the forest?)" she asked.

''Sure, whats the catch?'' I asked him with a smirk.

''If you dont go then there will be no supper for you since were going hunting,'' she said while she gets her very own daggers and bow and arrow...s on top of a cabinet. She opens the door as I went out first. Repeating our usual routine, she carried me on her back while she jumps roof after roof, making thuding noises on someone's roof. Once we reached the forest, our hunting has begun.

Her training with Ash has been a great success. Her aims are perfect. It always hit the bullseye. Even when it comes to moving fishes at streams, her arrow often has 2-4 fishes. We placed our huntings in a corner and said it out loud.

Randy's POV  
Finally! Training is done! Its been a weird feeling since it looks like I'm fighting Kayz instead of Ash which results that I only dodge her attacks without even hitting her back. It seems to annoy her since I kept on dodging her without making my first move. Making our way to the Spirit Falls, she pushes me towards it.

''What the juice Kayz?!?! Err...I mean...umm...Ash?!?!'' I shouted. Her left eye brow rose up as her arms are crossed.

''I just told you awhile ago that I'm not Kayz you wonk,'' she said as she drank some. I got out of the pond like river, soaking wet. I used my water bending skills to absorb the water out off me and into the falls it go. We got back to Kayz's house and smelled an aroma. The two of us went to the kitchen and saw Kayz serving food on the table.

''Dinner is served!'' she said as we sat down and ate...

5:45pm the next day...  
The 4 of us are walking along the path. We reached the park and just sat on a picnic table. Howard saw an ice cream truck just outside the park. He excused himself then off he went. I stood up on my seat and excused myself and Kayz for were going somewhere. Theresa just nodded as I grasp on Kayz's arm and ran off. We ran toward an alley then faced her...why does it felt like a Déjà Vu?

Theresa's POV  
I still remember that Randy is gonna confess his feelings to his crush today and...why isn't he confessing to me yet? He excused himself together with Kayz then they just ran off. I wonder where they're going? Once Howard is at the picnic table with his beloved ice cream, I excused myself then chased the two.

''Ok guys! Just leave me here!'' I heard Howard whine. I didnt bother him and just follow the two. They turn into an alley. My back on the wall while I took a peek. I saw Randy's fingers entwined with Kayz as he put it on his chest. No...this cant be...my trusted friend cannot just betray me...

''Kayz...its been awhile since I first met you and I started to develop...feelings for you...'' he started. A tear ran down my cheek. Why Randy? He define her as his most precious diamond. He'll die if he had lost her. He told her that he'll loved her with all his heart. Hearing these breaks my heart. The pain of seeing your crush with someone else. Half of me wants me to just walk away while the other one is forcing me to stay and hear all of it.

''Kayz...can we be more than friends?'' that stung me. My heart crushed into a million pieces.

''You mean like...best friends?'' she asked.

''Even more...'' he said, moving closer to her.

''Super buddies?'' ouch, friendzone.

''No Kayz, can you be my girlfriend?''...

CLIFFHANGER!!! So what do you guys think is her answer?


	18. Chapter 18

_''No Kayz,_ _can you be my girlfriend?''..._

Still Theresa's POV  
I started to walk backwards when I heard Kayz's answer.

''Sorry, but my answer is no,'' my eyes widen. I took a peek again at the two and saw her took back her own hands away from Randy's. I can see tears forming in her eyes. Shouldn't she agree to Randy's request? Shouldn't she be happy?

''Why?'' he asked with a frown on his face.

''There are just some things that are more important than love,'' she quoted. Ok, so that just hit me hard.

''What are those important things anyways?''

''I just cant resist to see Theresa being hurt. You guys have been crushing on each other ever since when I came in your lives. You turn your love to me, leaving her hoping that you two will end up with each others' arms. Its ok for me to get hurt than the two of you.'' she said.

''That's it?''

''I'm forbidden to tell you the other reason for it will endanger the people close to me,'' she started to run as fast as she could, Randy chasing her. They passed by me, leaving me guilty. She sacrificed just for me... I can feel tears streaming down my cheeks. Should I just let him go to end this pain?

Kayz's POV  
''Kayz!'' I can hear him and his foot steps getting closer. At last! I can see my house just around the corner but my legs are getting weaker. If Randy wont stop, neither am I. I reached my house and kicked the door open. Before Randy has a chance on getting to the terrace, I slammed the door and locked it. Sliding my back on the door as I hugged my legs.

''Open this door Kayz!'' I heard him shout at the otherside of the door. He made the door into a drum, beating rapidly, creating loud banging noises. Skullix ran toward me and nuzzled his head on my arm.

''If you dont open this door I'll...I'll...I'll kick this door open!'' he shouted once more. He just couldn't get the point. I have already put First Ninja and Plop Plop in danger and that's enough. I dont want him to be in danger too but he kept on putting himself in it. I'm not even gonna stay here any longer. After my mission, I have to go back soon. Ash came running from the kitchen when she saw me all curled up. She told me to sit at the couch while she handle this. Following her, I heard Randy counting backwards. When he reached 1, Ash opened the door as Randy bursted in and ended up slamming himself on the wall. Ash went toward the now upside down Randy.

''LIKE WHAT THE JUICE RANDY?!?! WHY ARE YOU BANGING THE DOOR LIKE A HUGE WONK?!?! AND WHY IS MY SIS CRYING?!?! ANSWER ME?!?!" she shouted at him. He was speechless, he doesnt want to tell her the truth for it is against the law of being a ninja. My 'sis' had her arms crossed, waiting for him to speak.

''WELL?!?!" she shouted once again. Silence surrounded us. Before she can even say another word, I covered her mouth with my hands. She looked at me with a confuse look.

''I'll tell you later, just train him,'' I told her. She sighed as I let go of her. She told Randy to get shloomp which he followed. Ash also got herself shloomped which leaves me and Skullix. We looked at each other then nodded. We did our usual hunting routine and off to the forest.

Just hunting some fish on the river, getting myself soaking wet. 2 more fishes to go then I'm on my way. Aiming my arrow at the two when a black leopard pounce at me, sending me on the ground nearby. It growled at me as I kicked it, sending it flying to the river. I unsheathed my daggers and hold'em tight. I noticed a collar around its neck when a memory flashed.

''Well, well, well. Looks like we have supper boys!!!'' I turned around, toward the voice when I came face to face with Catfish.

''Heh, a fish like you would be a great bait for a shark like me,'' Snapping my neck as I got into my fighting stance. Animals crept out of the shadows, surrounding me. A smirk appeared on my face, making him uncomfortable. I motion my fingers, telling him to go first.

''Come at meh brah!'' His animals started to pounce at me. Kicking, punching, slicing, but they wont stop coming. They are too many for me to handle. One of them scratched its claws on my arm. Blood streamed down from my deep wound as I tried to stop it from bleeding too much. I looked at his animals that are walking slowly toward me, ready to pounce at me any time now. Where are you Skullix?

Randy's POV  
Ash is very and I mean VERY strict today. After seeing Kayz cry, she made me train even more harder. Everything felt like a Déjà Vu a while ago. I was about to swept my leg on her foot when she fell to the ground. Clutching her own arm as I saw her stumbled on the ground. What the juice just happened?! I havent even hit her yet. I can see blood streaming down when a bandage appeared out of nowhere. She wrapped it all around it as I saw what looks like huge scratch marks. Scratch marks? Like when did I have claws? She told me to rest for a minute or 2 while she uses the art of healing. As I drank the Spirit Water, she unwraps the bandage. Her deep, long wounds turned into scars. Tiny slice marks appeared on her skin, making blood come out of it.

''Are you okay, Ash?'' I asked her when a streak of blood came out of her mouth. Why is she bleeding? She told me that training will be postponed. 'Yes!' I cheered in my mind. We shloomped out of the nomicon when I saw Kayz all wound up. Ok, what's happening? Why is everybody getting hurt already? Physically and...emotionally. She's leaning on the door frame. 'She must've went out somewhere,'

''What trouble have you got into this time?'' Ash asked while putting bandaids all over her body, finishing up a pack of it. I saw scar on Kayz's arm that really looks like Ash's, its even on the same arm. Kayz's tiny slices are also located at the same spot on Ash's. Are they really this identical?

''I was just hunting fishes by the riverside when Catfish came 'swimming' by then he sent his animals to 'hug' me,'' she said. Ash toss her a pack of bandaids which she caught.

''Where's Skullix?'' Ash asked.

''He went somewhere over the rainbow where he finds the pot of gold then meets the leprechaun,'' she said while putting bandaids all over herself. Ash rolled her eyes when I saw something glowing inside there shirts. Ash noticed it then alarms Kayz. They both covered it with their hands then reacted.

''Pervert!'' Like what the juice?! I'm not looking at 'those', I'm looking at the purple light underneath their shirts. They went to Kayz's room and locked the door, leaving me wandering. What are those?

Hannibal McFist's POV  
I haven't seen the ninja for a few days now...oh yeah, no stanked students nor robots trying to destroy Norrisville. My door suddenly opens, revealing my sweet and loving wife, Marci. She sats down on a chair, in a straight posture, hands on her lap.

''How's the operation: kill the ninja?'' she asked me with a smile.

''The ninja has not been showing up for days since there are no stanked students nor robots that are trying to destroy Norrisville. I think 'my' plan have worked!'' I said with a nervous smile.

''Sorry for making our conversation short honey but I have to go to the principal's office for something Bash didnt do,'' she kissed me on the cheek as she waved goodbye and got out of my office. The glass container glowed green as the Sorcerer appeared.

''What plans on destroying the ninja have you made, McFist?'' he asked. Beads of sweat started forming, slowly dripping down the floor.

''You see...the ninja has not been showing up after my last plan...I think all we need to do is...free you from that underground chamber,'' I said while poking my 2 pointer fingers with each other. He put his finger on his chin and hummed.

''Not bad. And once I have broken free from this chamber, you will receive what I have promised then I will rule Norrisville...FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!" He shouted while slowly raising his hands in the air.

''And how on earth will you do that?'' he asked, one brow raising. Uh oh. After a few moments of silence, a light bulb was lit up above my head.

''I'll do it next month, just wait and you'll see...''

Ash's POV  
Randy left after I told him to resume his training tomorrow. Right now, Kayz and I looked like mummies who have gotten out of their tombs. The door slammed open, revealing Skullix all bloody. He walked toward us with a shock look on his face.

''What happened to you guys?!'' he asked.

''The real question is, what happened to Kayz? And where have you been when Kayz needed you?!'' I shouted at him. He told me that he was eating a deer that time and that he is far away from the riverside, where the fight started. Kayz told me she got away before his animals really ripped her to pieces. If I'll see Catfish again, I'm sure that he'll be my next supper.

''Which reminds me, if something happens to the real one like being sliced fracture and something like that then it will also happen to the- mmph!'' Before he completed his explanation, I covered his mouth with my all-wrapped up hands. Letting him go, he asked.

''Will you let me finish?''

''No, for the fact we already know what you're gonna say and then if the 'you know' also gets hurt and etcetera then it will also affect the real one or in other words, vice versa, yes?'' he nodded in response. Its just so good to be true...and I mean SO GOOD. Clapping my hands as I told them to rest for tomorrow will be a busy day.

Skullix slept to his usual spot, which is the dog house Kayz made for him inside her room. I can hear him light snoring which tells me that he fell asleep just that. Kayz is already under the covers. I sat down beside her bed as I asked her on why she is crying. She sat back on her bed then spoke.

''Randy asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no cuz I know that we wont be staying here any longer. Upto now, I still cant believe that we have a time limit cuz if we dont, I can stay here as long as I want.'' she said. I placed a hand on her back and slightly pat.

''Sometimes, we just have to learn to let go. And you do know that we really have to go cuz we still have another 'mission' back at our place, right?'' I asked as I felt hot tears on my skin...

 


	19. Chapter 19

(Long chapter)  
Ash's POV  
Its been a month since I've been training Randy. His moves, skills, and techniques are getting better and stronger. Kayz and I decided to treat him at Greg's Game Hole as a reward for all his hardwork. The two of us got dressed and left Skullix in charged of the house. As we walked on the streets, we have encountered Howard and Theresa, who are also going to Randy's home. They told us that they're gonna invite him over to Greg's Game Hole for gang bonding which surprised me and Kayz. We also told them that their plan is also our plan as we all decided to team up.   
Knocking on his door, a woman who is in her mid-30's was seen on the otherside of it. She has a sweet smile on her face. ''You guys must be my son's friends if I'm not mistaken,'' she said.

''Actually, were aliens from outerspace and we're here to invade the planet called earth,'' Kayz said. I nudged her elbow as she giggled. After a few minutes, Randy came rushing out of the house, slightly pushing his mother.

''Sorry mom,'' he apologized while scratching the back of his neck. Her mom just giggled as she asked us why were here in the first place.

''Well, you see Mrs. Cunninham, were here to invite your son to Greg's Game Hole,'' I said. She giggled again as she told me that I dont need to be that respectful and that I should just call her Auntie. Randy started doing the puppy dog eyes toward his mother as a sign that he really wants to go. Without having seconds thoughts, she acknowledged him to go.

Our walk have been quiet, no one spoke a single word. An awkward moment occured to Kayz and Randy, who are in front of us, walking side by side. Ever since the whole 'will you be my gf' thing, she has been avoiding him everytime she saw him. The thought of seeing her like that just breaks my heart. Will fate ever lead these two together?

Stepping inside the arcade, many people crowded on what seems to be a new game. We squeezed ourselves through the crowd till we made it infront. My eyes turned as sharp as daggers when my eyes met with McFist's appearance. My senses are tingling fast when I saw a cloth covering something. 'What is that?' I asked myself. Holding the mic under his jaw, he spoke.

''Ladies and gentlemen, and kids of all ages, behold,'' A robot ape removed the cloth. A giant kind of metal container was unveiled. It has a rectangular part where it wasnt covered by metal, but by glass. As what I assume, it is for the person inside so that he/she can see the outside, if ever there will be one.

Viceroy snickered under his breath. My eyes darted on the remote he's holding behind his back. I placed my hand inside my pocket and clutched on my mask, incase an unexpected attack happened.

''Our McFortuneTeller!!!'' McFist shouted. Viceroy pressed the big red button on the remote. I saw 2 white lights on the otherside of the glass. ''Who wants to try it first?'' he asked as many people raised their hands in the air. It seems to me that he's still choosy on who's he gonna choose when he pointed his finger at meh. ''You! Why dont you try it first?''

''Me?'' I asked while placing my hand on my chest.

''Sis, he's referring to me,'' Kayz said sarcastically. I nudged her elbow as a giggled escaped from our lips. I walked toward the McFortuneTeller as it started to predict my future.

''I can see you have a twin sister, hmm...'' the machine hummed. Why is its voice so...familiar? I know I have heard this voice before...I just forgot. ''You and your sister will be broken apart, no one will take you in, you will die early,'' The crowd were shocked. I just nodded in agreement and just walked away. ''Arent you worried? Arent you scared?'' It asked. I gave the machine a smirk and said that I didnt care about what it said.

''Why wouldnt you believe on what it said?'' McFist asked. I turned around and made eye contact with him.

''First of all, its just a machine. 2nd, no one knows who you really are except for yourself only,'' I told them. I turned my back toward them and high fived Kayz. To be very honest, the machine already predicted something wrong, which is the part that Kayz and I are sisters.

Everyone were wide eyed and were looking at me as I just shrug it off. A couple suggested they should get a chance to distinguish their life in the future as McFist let them. I saw an evil grin on both McFist and Viceroy's face. The 2 moved forward, holding hands while cuddling with each other. The McFortuneTeller hummed as it started to speak.

''My, my, my. What a disaster. One day, the boy will soon get tired of the girl. He will find another girl to replace her. And that girl is her best friend.'' As soon as the machine was finished talking, the girl pushed his bf away. Tears started forming on her eyes as she cried a river.

Robot apes blocked the exits. Green mist started to come out of the machine as it surrounds the girl. She soon started to transform into a monster. Many started to ran to the exit but the robot apes were pushing them away. The people are starting to get scared which leads them to getting stanked also. Like what the juice is happening?!

I looked at the now laughing machine. In just a matter of seconds, I have recognized it. It belongs to the one and only...SORCERER. The monsters smashed the walls, making debris fall from the ceiling. They managed to escape from the arcade. Looking at the hole they made, a huge chaos was seen on the outside world.

Randy and I went toward the washroom to put on our mask. Getting out, we smokebombed and smashed the metal part of the McFortuneTeller. The pieces fell. The true figure of the machine is just an empty container with the Scorcerer's image. He showed as an evil grin. Lightning strucked on where me and Randy were standing. It sends us flying toward the wall, making it crack.

The image of him in the container was no longer there. McFist and Viceroy ran outside, seems to me that they're enjoying the view of something. Randy and I got off of the wall and told the 3 to just go outside the arcade. I looked at Kayz who is stretching her back as I said to her that I will be more careful...maybe.

Once we got out of the building, the sky is dark with pints of green lightning. People running away, robots and monsters destroying the place, building structures starting to fall, chaos has come. The ground is shaking furiously like there will be an earthquake. A huge stampede was up ahead...a stampede of wild monsters. A dark green form was riding on one of the monsters and that form is no other than the Scorcerer. Too much destruction will cause the Scorcerer to break free from his chamber.

Once the stampede came closer to the two of us, we begun to attack. Punch, kick, slice, hit, scratch, and everything we have learned on our training, we used it. The Scorcerer used his powers to upgrade the monsters while at the same time, fighting us. A green flame was formed on his hand as he aimed it toward Randy, who is way too busy to notice. When the Scorcerer threw the flame, I pushed Randy toward the ground.

The flame burned my back and the suit, making me whince in pain. I can see Kayz at the background, whincing too. She went back inside the arcade and grabbed a bottled water at the food court. She poured the cold water on her now burned back and shirt, trying to ease the pain. I punched the ground, also trying to ease the pain. Seeing myself like this, Randy stopped fighting to look at me but I shouted at him to continue which he followed.

I got back on my feet and fought with Randy. The Scorcerer was convinced, seeing me fight while blood is still trickling down my back, my face revealing no pain. He spins 4 chaos pearls in his hands as one of it zapped me and Randy with green lightning. The shocks went through our veins as we let out a cry. The Scorcerer laughed at us.

At the inside of the arcade, I can see my twinnie getting electric shock also. The 4 pearls stopped, leaving the 3 of us smoking. I cant feel my body. All I felt is pain and the blood that is trickling down. He put his fingers on my chin and on Randy's chin as he lift our faces, making our eyes in contact with him.

''Now lets see who you really are...'' He started to lift up our mask when Randy took out his sword.

''Ninja Slice!'' he shouted. He sliced the stomach of the Scorcerer, blood started coming out. The slice is not that deep though it can buy us some time. Randy and I looked at the flying orbs as we both nodded. Taking out my sword, we charged toward the many orbs that were floating and glowing.

These orbs contains the power from the rampaging monsters and if we break it, the mist will come out of it, making the monsters transform back to their human forms while at the same time, making the Scorcerer weak. We sliced the orbs in half as green mist started to escape from it.

''No!!!'' the Scorcerer shouted but too late, Randy and I have sliced the last two pearls. The monsters have turned back to normal, the sky turned blue, the clouds revealed the bright sun. The people were horrified by the image of the Scorcerer, even at Randy's and I.

The two of us were covered by slices, slight burns (but mine were really horrible), and mostly blood. Our suits were ripped, exposing our skins...mostly the half of our face. The Scorcerer is slowly crawling on the ground, creating a track of his own blood. He looked at us as his jaw hang low. Pointing a finger at the two of us as he spoke.

''I recognize you two...'' he said. Randy and I surrounded him, our fingers moving to unleashed the ultimate move. Flames grew all around him. When our fingers made the last move to activate it, the flames grew taller and stronger. The shadow of the Scorcerer is what we only saw from the brightness of the flames.

The flames suddenly disappears. The Scorcerer is no longer in sight but the ash that were blown away by the wind. The people cheered. Since half of our face was exposed and that the Scorcerer is dead, we took of our mask. I saw Theresa's eyes filled with surprise. When I took a look at Kayz, she fell to the floor, cold. My eyes were really heavy. My head started spinning. Later on, my eye sight turned black...


	20. Chapter 20

( **VERY** long chapter, you have been warned)

Randy's POV  
I, Randy Cunningham, the 9th Grader that was known to be the ninja, was now sitting on the side of a hospital bed, where Ash lied motionless. Kayz lied on another hospital bed, just beside Ash's. The known kunoichi, Ash, and her twin, Kayz, were sent to the hospital after fainting. Base on what the doctor said, the result of their fainting was loss of too much blood. The twins were out for 2 weeks now, making my thoughts ran around my mind. What if they couldn't make it?

The doctors tend to our wounds. Bandaids and bandages were on our bodies, turning us to mummies. I have been wondering, how did Kayz got the same wounds as her sister's if she's not even on the battlefield? This had happened to them before, the time when Catfish attacked Kayz.

Looking at my wounds, a flashback flashed in my mind.

_''Ready to train?'' she asked me when I looked at my sprained foot. She facepalmed and kneeled down._

_''Until now, you didnt thought of using the art of healing?'' she asked as I mentally facepalmed. Never thought of that. In just a few seconds, my foot was healed._ _.._

I facepalmed and told myself 'stupid'. Reaching toward my mask and putting it on, I used the art of healing, making my wounds turned to scars. I gazed at the sisters, thinking of using the technique to them, when both of their eyes fluttered opened. Groaning, they sit up straight and looked at me. Relief surrounded my atmosphere after knowing they're still okay, moving and breathing.

''What happened?" they said in unison while placing their hands on their bandaged head. I was about to tell them what happened when the door bursted open. The doctors and nurses came running in and started to check on the two of them, which makes the sisters feel a little weird and awkward. The next ones who came in were Firsty, Plop Plop, Howard, and Theresa.

Theresa hugged Kayz tight, the feeling that she doesnt want to let go of Kayz. Firsty and Plop Plop fist bumped Ash as a smile spread across her face. Firsty told the doctors and nurses to give them privacy which they followed. Once they're gone, a flash of blinding white light filled the room.

''Nice to meet you again, old friend,'' I heard a guy said. All I can see is the bright light. Turning my back, I can see Ash's head bowed down. Wait...is this the time where someone chooses the Silver Ninja?

''After having the courage and strength to defeat the Scorcerer, the worthy ninja will be earning the title of The Silver Ninja,'' the voice continued. I can see tiny teardrops on the blanket of Ash. Is she crying? I can see her fighting back the tears. If there is no gender inequality in the legend then I'm very sure that Ash will be chosen but...nothing will stop the legend.

''The Silver Ninja is...'' Here it goes...

''Kayz!'' wait, what the juice?! HOW DID SHE BECAME THE SILVER NINJA?! Suddenly, Ash and Kayz bursted out laughing like crazy. My eyebrows furrowed as my face showed a confuse state, even Theresa and Howard, except Firsty and Plop Plop. Do they even know why they're laughing like that? Maybe. They sisters wiped a tear of joy and told us that there are still more to discover on their origins. 

Both of them took off something under their shirts. 2 identical necklaces were attached around their necks. A white and smooth kind of stone dangled as it started to glow in...green? The last glow I saw was the color of African Violets, the time when they thought I was looking at their 'you know'. All of us glanced at it when the two shouted 'YES!!!' and started to dance on the hospital beds, weirding us out.

They glance at us, filled with embarassment, as they scratch the back of their neck. The twins stared at each other for quite a long moment as if they're trying to pass each others' messages through lip syncing and moving of body parts.

The twins floated up in the air when both of them combined with each other, turning into one. Wearing the mask, it wrapped all around them...or her since they've combined. The blue lines of the suit turned silver. The surroundings grew brighter as it disappears.

KayzAsh were...was now on the ground, looking at their...her suit, shimmering because of the hospital light. They...she turned around with eyes closed, sighing.

''Since my mission is done...'' she started. ''You wanted to know the whole truth?'' Truth? What truth? All of us nodded as she said. ''Here we go...'' Breathing in, words started to come out from her/their mouth.

''Ash...is a clone of mine...'' she said, her head bowed down. So does that mean that...both of them are the same person all along?

''And yes Randy, were the same person. What Ash felt, heard, and seen, I too, and vice versa. The necklace glows from either red, which means I have another mission, purple, when its notifying me about stuff and etcetera, and green, the glow that informs me if my mission is already done and that... I can already go back...'' Her voice slowly began to get lower and lower till it vanished. What does she mean by 'I can already go back'?

''After every mission, I should get back to my world, immedietly. Yes, I'm from another world, not here. Skullix is my guardian, the one who told me that I'm gonna be the guardian and savior of this world. My parents, which are not murdered, said that Skullix shown up when I was brought home from the hospital. I was a new born baby that time. After one night, they told me that once they've woke up, they saw me cuddling on Skullix. Both of them were shocked as they tried to somewhat called the police, but failed cuz Skullix wrote on a piece of crumpled paper. It said that if they ever called the police nor anyone, he will dare to eat me. Starting that day, Skullix's existence was kept safe and untold. When I became 10, he gave me the necklace and told me that when I reached 14, I will have my very first mission and that is...''

Kayz's POV  
 _Flashback..._  
 _A few days after my birthday, the necklace that Skullix gave me started to glow the color of freshly bloomed roses. I have no idea why so I just shouted his name from the 2nd floor. Small pitter patters were heard from the stairs and here came a Skullix, panting heavily._

_''What?!?! What happened?!?! Did your parents told the other people abour my existence?!?!'' he started reacting over and over again like what happened last time when I shouted his name cuz I needed his assistance on how to do a backflip but instead of helping me, he fainted on the floor. What a drama king._

_I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down before something unexpected happens. I shook him a lot of times when he broke free from my grasp. He calmed down a little though I can feel him, traumatized. He must've been thinking on what will happen if he was caught. I showed him the necklace as his eyes widen with surprise._

_''K-Kayz, d-do y-y-you even know th-that...'' he stopped midsentence...or midquestion...idk what word it is but yeah, he stopped. I was waiting for the continuation of his message like a reader who is waiting to know what will happen next cuz the author left them a cliffhanger at the end (and that author is me_

__''You Just Have Your Very First Mission!!!'' he cheered with joy. I was speechless. The time I've been waiting for had finally come. The time when I become a savior of another world. I jumped and jumped of happiness when the ceiling at the kitchen started to grumbled._ _

__''Kaytlin De Guzman, ilang beses ka pa ba kailangang pagsabihan para tumigil ka sa kakatalon?''(How many times do we have to tell you to stop jumping?) my mom asked with a pint of anger on her tone. I stopped jumping as Skullix and I went down stairs to tell the great news._ _

__''Ma! Pa! May misyon na ako!'' (Ma! Pa! I have a mission already!) I shouted. My parents looked at each other with worry in their eyes._ _ _Is there something wrong?_

_''You see Kaytlin, we just dont like our baby going away for a long time because we might think that you're already...dead,'' my dad said._

_''Dad, I'm already 14, I'm no baby anymore, I can handle things already. Skullix and I have been training for years now and_ _its my responsibility to save the people on that world besides, Skullix here is my guardian so its fine,'' I said to them. After what seems like a forever, both of them agreed of me leaving but I better be back in just a few days since summer wont last forever._

_Packing my stuff and some other things that can entertain me in case I get bored or something. Clothes, check. Tablet, check. Extra food...well lets just say that all most all of the space in my bag were filled with food still, check! Everything is in place. The only thing that was left to do was to travel to whatever that world is. Unexpectedly, a portal appeared before our eyes. Looking back at my parents as we gave each other a hug. Letting go, I turned to the portal. I gulped as I jumped toward it, together with Skullix._

_After a few seconds of traveling, my face met the hard warm ground that is filled with tiny crumbs of soil and pebbles. Getting on my feet and dusting up myself, I noticed that people are wearing...nonmodern clothes or may I say, clothes that were wored by people at this generation. Houses are made from wood instead of well built and painted bricks. Cars are replaced by carriages_ _with horses attached to it. The road is just plain old dirt._

_''Asaan tayo?"(Where are we?) I asked Skullix. He just walked forward and ignored my question. ''Nice talking Skullix, very nice,'' I said with a pint of sarcasm on my tone. I catched up with him and walked with each others' sides. The people who passed us by looked at us with a questioned look on their faces. We just continued walking_   
_when a crowd of people ran toward us, pushing and pulling us away from their way._

_''Help! Someone save us!'' a person shouted._

_''Ninja! We need you!'' another person shouted. Skullix bit the sleeve of my hoodie as he dragged me toward an alley. He told me to give him the bag. Dropping it infront of him, he started to dug out inside of it when I saw him biting on a kind of black cloth with blue lines on it. I wonder what it is. He threw me the cloth and said to me to wear it._

_When I got a clearer view of the cloth, it turns out to be a mask. Putting it on when it started to cover every inch of my body. I looked at my reflection on a tiny puddle as my hands made their way to my mouth. He smirked at me and told me that I dont need to say thank you for I earned it._

_''Dude! Why am I gonna thank you for making me look like a criminal?!?! Just look at meh, I look like a burglar!'' I said, still looking at my reflection on the puddle. He facepalmed as I let out a tiny giggled. He pushed me out of the alley and told me to fight that._

_He points his finger at a monster_ _that was destroying a man's carriage. He told me that I just have to believe on the weapon that is inside the suit to make it come to life. I sprinted toward the monster and fought it like there is no tomorrow but nothing seems to work. Surprisingly, another 'burglar' ,that is red and black in colot, butted in the scene as he sliced a book in half. Green mist started to come out of the now sliced book. The monster turned into a girl that looks like the same age as me, though I'm smaller than her._

_The 'burglar' grasp on my hand and pulled me somewhere, Skullix following behind. We_ _jumped on rooves till we reached a house. He opened a kind of secret hatch on the roof as he let me in first. The inside of the house looks_ _ok. I sat down on a chair, Skullix on my lap when the door bursted open._

_A man with a blue yukata sprinted toward the 'burglar' and tackled him to the ground. A big smile splattered on his face._

_''Are you excited for the festival later?!'' the yukata guy asked while shaking the 'burglar' as if there was a real earthquake going on. He looked at me with his eyes wide open as if he saw a ghost. Do I look like a ghost to him?_

_''Who's that?''_ _he asked, pointing his finger at me._

_''I dont know, but I bet she's with us and that she's against the Scorcerer,'' the 'burglar' said._

_''Who's this Scorcerer guy you're mentioning earlier?'' my eye brows furrowed as he sat down infront of me and told me all about him. After that, we introduced ourselves with each other. He was known as the First Ninja because of 2 teenagers that went here. They were from the future and one of them is a ninja that was named Randy and his friend named Howard. Hearing the name 'Howard' made Plop Plop laughed and said that it was known as a girl's name._

_Skullix pat on my arm and told me that this is just the intro of my mission. My real mission will be later on, where the enemy strikes. He said that in order to complete my mission is to defeat the big boss, AKA the Scorcerer._ _I took off my mask and place it back in my bag. I've decided to took off my hoodie since its so freaking hot._ _My skeleton wolf took my glasses and put his paw infront of my eyes._

_''How many fingers?'' he asked, turning his fingers into a peace sign. I mentally facepalmed and rolled my eyes._

_''Dude, I'm not blind. Thats fake, its made out of plastic,''_

''Wait, so you're saying that...the glasses you wore a month ago was fake and that you can see clearly?'' Randy asked.

''Yes, now lets continue, shall we?''

_''Woah, I just realized it right now,'' he put the glasses inside my bag when Plop Plop asked us if we can join them at the festival later night which we agreed. He put his fingers below his chin and hummed. Looking at me from my head to my feet_ _._

_''You should wear something that will make you look like one of us,'' he said. Walking toward another room, First Ninja removed his mask, revealing himself. Plop Plop came out of the room with_ _a box. Giving it to me, I opened it. A turquoise-colored kimono was inside it._

_''That kimono was wored by my mom when she's the same as your age. Since it doesnt fit her anymore, maybe you could have it, if you want that is,'' I pulled out the kimono, letting it rest infront of me. I turned toward a glass mirror as a small smile crept on my lips. Running to the room where Plop Plop went, I locked the door and changed. A few minutes passed by, I turned the knob and went out of the room. They looked at me with awe. Skullix took off my hair tie, letting my hair fall down to my back._

_''Now you looked gorgeous, cmon, we h_ _ave a festival to go to,'' Skullix said excitedly while jumping in joy. All of us giggled and out we went to the festival._

_Lanterns were hung, giving light to the village. Vendors were selling street food of all kinds at the sides of the street. Many great performances occur on the middle of the street. We squeezed ourselves through the crowd till we made it in front. I took out my tablet as I started to take various pictures of the street performers, even the food there. I told Skullix, Plop Plop, and First Ninja to look at my tablet and smile. I took a picture of all of us as a remembrance. The other people looked and asked us what I'm holding as I told them that its a magic rock thats been flatten, XD._

_Once the festival ended, we all went back to the house. I changed back into my normal clothes, together with my hair tie and glasses, when a portal opened..._

''That leads to here, we said our goodbyes as I went inside. So you see...I have to go back cuz my school is gonna start next week,'' I explained. Their smiles turned upside down. I looked at Theresa, who had a teardrop sliding down her cheek.

''So you're saying that...you're leaving?'' I nodded my head slowly in agreement when she tackled me in a hug. I can hear her soft sobs. Patting her back, she let go.

''Guys, dont be like that. Know what, lets have fun before I go-''

''You cant,'' Randy cut me midsentence. ''You're still badly damaged and the doctor's said that you have to stay here, until tomorrow,''

''Randy,'' I placed a hand on his shoulder, making him turn toward me. ''2 words, who cares,''

''Well I do...I mean WE do,'' he told me, a blush forming on his cheek.

Since I'm not allowed to go out, we managed to just stay here and talk. We watched a movie on the tv, took selfies on my tablet, told them my life back at my world, and many more. Everything is already getting dandy when the ground begun to tremble. The door slammed open as the trembling stopped. Everyone glanced at the door. The inside is so dark.

''Kayz, its time to go home,'' Skullix said to me. He ran inside the door as he vanishes from the dark. Before I got a chance to catch up, Randy pulled me into a hug an kissed me on the cheek and on the forehead. A blush was formed on my cheeks, redder than a tomato. Letting me go, I waved goodbye and ran inside, without looking back...

Someone's POV  
I was just wandering through the forest. The sweet howls of the wolves were music to my ears. I've reached the riverside. Kneeling down beside it, I saw something glowing in green. Getting it, an evil grin formed between my lips...

''Who says that its over...if its just getting started...''

A/N So you've just reached the ending of the story. Who do you think is this 'someone'? What's gonna happen to the gang after Kaytlin leaves? Stay tuned cuz the next sequel will be out soon. DimensionOutsider out! Peace!


End file.
